Time Warp, Again!
by 14mlhecker
Summary: Everything Usagi held dear was torn away in an instant. Now she is fighting feelings that she cannot understand, and this love she feels cannot be real. The memories of her past life has been taken away from her and she does not, and cannot, understand why everything feels so wrong when everything is going so right. Only when a talking cat comes do things start to feel right again.
1. I Am A Rock

Don't talk of love,  
But I've heard the words before;  
It's sleeping in my memory.  
I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died.  
If I never loved I never would have cried.  
I am a rock,  
I am an island.

* * *

Stepping into the sunlight, she couldn't have been happier. Today was the day, the day she confessed her love, the day Endymion would wrap his strong arms around her and hold her close. She could already feel his breath on her cheek, and his voice in her ears, speaking her name softly: _"Beryl..."_

Beryl clutched the paper she had written her poem on closer to her. The poem about his deep, forever, blue eyes that looked as if they would engulf you, as if by looking into them, you were looking into the depths of the Earth's oceans and into the very soul of the handsome prince. Beryl stopped herself from thinking any further than that. There was no proof that he loved her, but, she knew that he did. It was their destiny to be together, Beryl knew it. She would have Endymion's heart!

Endymion's laughter floated up from behind the walls of the garden and the sound made Beryl's heart beat faster. She felt a smile form on her face involuntarily and she quietly entered the garden. Walking by the wall, Beryl saw the back of his head and she took a step towards him. His entire body was now in view and she opened her mouth to call out to him, but just as a small sound escaped her throat, Endymion turned his body to reveal a woman in his arms.

Beryl stopped short and quickly retreated into the shadows and watched the two from behind a pillar.

The woman was one she had never seen before, but Endymion seemed to know her well. The two seemed to be in a deep conversation and occasionally Endymion would laugh and she would smile at causing him joy. Beryl felt a furry she could not contain, she took another angry step forward in order to make herself known, but then Endymion's voice stopped her.

"What does the Earth look like, starring down upon it from the Moon?" The woman, girl really, smiled a bit more brightly and his eyes seemed to reflect her happiness.

"Its like a blue crystal ball." She said clasping her hands together and lifting them up to her chin.

Beryl stopped in her tracks as the implications of the conversation hit her.

"_What does the Earth look like... from the Moon?"_ Beryl tried to catch her breath as the girl's identity hit her. _from the Moon?_ Beryl stumbled backwards.

She had heard of the beautiful princess of the Silver Millennium and had even heard rumors of her being sighted on the Earth. She had never expected to ever see her, and especially not with her Endymion!

Then something even more horrid happened in front of her. She could see it happening, but her heart could not believe it. Endymion leaned closer to The Moon Princess and pulled her into a loving embrace. The Princess' pale skin turned a bright cherry red as she starred into his deep blue eyes, those eyes that were meant to star into Beryl's own!

"Endymion..." The Princess' voice was soft and sweet, but her voice only turned Beryl's heart into stone. Endymion leaned his face closer to The Princess' and he whispered her name, gently and with an air of mystery.

"Serenity," Beryl's hands tightened around her poem, and her nails dug into her palms.

_"No! Endymion!"_ Her heart screamed in terror as the two before her touched lips and Endymion kissed The Princess with even a greater passion than Beryl had even imagined.

Beryl supported herself with the pillar she had previously hid behind. She still was clutching her poem in her hands, but she did not notice it the pain or the blood rushing down her arms. She also did not notice the hot tears dripping from her eyes onto the parchment.

"You will pay dearly for this!" She seethed under her breath. "If I cannot have Endymion, then I rather have him dead!" She turned violently away from the scene and began to walk quickly out of the garden. "I'll kill him right in front of you, and then we will see you happy smile turn into a torrent of tears!" She slammed the gate to the garden loudly so the couple would know they had been observed, but she did not wait to see if they would investigate. She would never look back.  
She did not notice the pain in her hands until she had reached her room once more, and she dropped the soiled poem onto the ground. Taking her crystal orb into her hands she used all of her hatred and shame to conjure... something. She did not know what she wanted, she just wanted Endymion to be hers and that pitiful Moon Princess dead!

"Powers of Hatred and Darkness! Come to my aid!"

* * *

The Darkness had overcome the world; the one nation of the Earth now stood ready to destroy The Silver Millennium, and Beryl would personally ring the Princess' neck. She sat with her Dark Orb in her hands and she peered into it.

"Gods of Time, show me, show me again my future!" The body of The Moon Princess appeared within the crystal and Beryl smiled. This was the future she wanted more than anything, but then the image shifted suddenly and the body of Endymion lay next to The Moon Princess. Beryl starred at this image with no remorse, she had accepted this as a possibility, and she repeated her mantra once more: "If I cannot have him, then no one will." She had pushed out all thoughts of love and hatred filled her entire being. "I will have my future even if it is without him."

The scene's pace escalated and Beryl saw deeper into the crystal than she had ever seen before. Scenes of death and carnage filled her vision, but Beryl did not feel anything until the sword of Sailor Venus appeared before her and a pair of red eyes shone through the scene.

"What is this?!" A pink smoke and light emanated from the orb and Beryl jumped away from the crystal ball. A deep and hideous laughter filled her chamber.

**_"You have no future!"_**

* * *

**Notes/Disclaimers:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any other referenced works found within this story. Also, all of the chapters have a corresponding song as their title and this comes from the fact that the entire story sprung up from me listening to music while writing "Awakenings", which I will still be working on, I just want to take time on the final chapters. I also needed a break from it and my head was about to explode with this story. So, here, a new story. I do not own any of the songs used either and I will find a place at the end of this story to write out the songs' names and artists. I hope you enjoy this new story, and if you have been reading Awakenings do not worry, I will finish, I just wanted to get this one started too. This story is also different than Awakenings in the fact that the POV will mostly be: Usagi, Luna, Mamoru, Venus, Beryl and maybe the occasional other Senshi. Awakenings is all over the place and I wrote in whatever view I wanted. This one I will try to limit myself to the five I mentioned by name.

For a more easy read I suggest knowing at least general parts of the manga, Codename: Sailor V, but if you don't, you will still enjoy the story, but you might have to rely on Wikipedia. :) I think it will be much better than Awakenings since the enemy was planned from the beginning whereas in Awakenings I was not sure who my villains were when I started or what their plan even was. The Generals will be in this story, but to what extent is unknown, the same with The Outers.


	2. Can You Hear The Drums, Endymion?

They were closer now, Fernando  
Every hour every minute seemed to last eternity  
I was so afraid, Fernando  
We were young and full of life and none of us prepared to die  
And I'm not ashamed to say  
The roar of guns and cannons almost made me cry

There was something in the air that night  
The stars were bright, Fernando  
They were shining there for you and me  
For liberty, Fernando Though I never thought that we could lose  
There's no regret  
If I had to do the same again  
I would, my friend, Fernando

* * *

Endymion looked at the beautiful woman beside him who seemed to be looking down upon the Earth bellow. Her expression was soft and carried a hint of sadness on it and Endymion knew that this sadness came from years of battle and memories that filled the Moon Castle that they now were occupying. He leaned his lips close to her ear where a simple pearl earing resided.

"What are you thinking of?" She turned her head and his lips touched her ear gently. "Usako." A faint smile appeared on her sorrowful face and she lifted her hand to motion to a place bellow the balcony.

"Do you remember when you came to me that night? To warn us of our coming destruction?" King Endymion looked to the place he had once stood, so very long ago.

"Yes, as if it were yesterday." He said. Neo Queen Serenity lay her head against his chest.

"As if it were yesterday..." She repeated softly. Endymion remembered another conversation as he viewed his beautiful Earth.

"I once asked you what the Earth looked like from the Moon, do you know what you said?" Serenity smiled.

"A blue, crystal ball." She said.

"Its true." He confirmed. Serenity looked up at him. "The Earth is a blue ocean, and the Moon its soft glowing pearl." Serenity smiled, she liked that metaphor, it meant that they would always belong together: The Moon and The Earth. Her smile faded slightly as the memories of the old palace filled her, and she shivered slightly. Endymion wrapped his cape around her and he held her close to his heart. "What's wrong?" A few tears edged closer to the edge of her eyes.

"There was so much death at that time." She said sadly. He nodded.

"But its long past us now." He assured her. "We've had peace for so long now, everything is alright." She pressed against his chest a bit tighter.

"I know, its just, tonight," She paused. "Its just like that night, so calm, so peaceful, but just like that night we may find that the end has to much sorrow to tell." He looked around at the castle.

"Maybe we should go back to Tokyo." He said. "This place has too many painful memories." He started to lean away from her but she held him there.

"No." She said with strength. "No, Small Lady should have memories of her future kingdom, both on Earth and on The Moon." She said and she smiled up at him. "Besides, there are many happy memories here too!" At that moment she was no long Neo Queen Serenity, but his lovely Usagi. He let her smile warm his heart and he smiled with her.

"Alright." He said and she brightened up.

"Small Lady will be here soon and then we can all go to the gardens and she can see the best view of the Earth and Moon all at once!" She said excitedly. She looked around the castle. "If only she would get here!" He starred at her.

"Are you sure you are alright being here?" He asked one last time. She looked at him and then back towards the Earth. She stood silently and then nodded quickly.

"Yes." She said. "These memories are part of the reason we are here now." She said. "I wouldn't trade this future for anything, and..." she paused. "If I had to relive every heartache and painful memory once more in order to keep this future I would!" She stood starring at the Earth and her right hand was clenched in a fist over her heart. "I would die a thousand times, just so I could live one more day with you." The King grabbed hold of her shoulders and he then caressed her face.

"Usako..." It was a tone so familiar to her, but it still took her breath away and reddened her face just like the first time he used it. His lips met hers and the kiss was weighted with every moment, good or bad, that they had ever shared. "Serenity..."

* * *

The Doorway of Time and Space opened up and when the pink mist vanished a small pink haired preteen girl stood there as the Doorway shut behind her.

"Welcome home, Small Lady." The girl's face brightened and she ran into the arms of the dark, tall Senshi.

"Puu!" She hugged her and laughed. Luna watched the two friends and the girl next to her coughed to get Small Lady's attention.

"I missed you too, Chibiusa-chan." The girl said and Chibiusa's head whipped around to face her.

"Hotaru-chan!" She ran to her and then she noticed Luna. "Luna!" The girl hugged them both and laughter echoed through out the void of the Doorway's dimension.

"The Queen said for you to go straight to the Moon from here." Luna said and the girl seemed to get even more excited, if that were even possible. Chibiusa grabbed hold of Hotaru's hand and looked back to Sailor Pluto.

"I'll come back tonight Puu!" She called out and began to leave, but Hotaru stopped her.

"There is something I need to discuss with Pluto-san." She said letting Chibiusa go. "I will catch up soon, okay?" Chibiusa looked at her and then back to Sailor Pluto who nodded. Chibiusa smiled and turned to continue onto the Moon.

"Okay, I'll see you there!" She said happily as she ran towards the portal that would take her to Earth, and then, on to the Moon.

The three watched her leave and then each faced the other.

"What is wrong Hotaru-chan?" Sailor Pluto asked and the usually stoic girl's eyes revealed a sense of worry.

"Things have been peaceful lately, but I have had a sense of apprehension about all of this." She said. Luna stepped forward.

"I have been worried as well." She agreed. "We have never had such a long stretch of peace before, and it seems only natural that things would turn bad once more." Sailor Pluto seemed to stand thinking.

"Maybe so, but there have been long stretches of peace before, so it is not unheard of, but I do agree that we must be careful not to let down our guard." She said, a small, rare smile revealed itself on her face. "I think that perhaps Small Lady's reign will be filled with a peace that even The Queen has not witnessed." Hotaru smiled at this and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, a reign of peace and dreams." She was referencing the blossoming romance that had been happening between the heir to the Silver Millennium and Elysion's guardian. The three of them shared a smile at that.

"Maybe we all are worrying over nothing." Luna said. Hotaru nodded.

"Perhaps." Sailor Pluto agreed. Hotaru turned away from the two of them.

"Arigato, Mama," She said. She waved to Pluto. "See you in a bit, Luna." She said and the two waved back. Sailor Pluto looked down to the small cat.

"Was there something else, Luna?" Luna nodded.

"Yes, its just that The Queen would like to invite you to dinner," Sailor Pluto opened her mouth to object but Luna raised a paw to stop her protest, "She understands your objections, but she was going to allow me to guard in you place, just for awhile." Sailor Pluto seemed hesitant to accept.

"She really is the same old Usagi." She said smiling. It seemed that the Senshi of Time and Space was smiling more and more now days. Luna smiled back, she really was Usagi.


	3. City of Hysteria

A time of memories, a time of forgetting  
A time of black holes, a time of white walls  
A time of madness, a time of mirrors  
a time of enchantment, a time of hysteria

* * *

"Mama!" The cheerful voice filled the quiet Moon Castle and the royal couple turned to see their daughter rushing towards them. "Papa!" Her smile was huge and The Queen bent down as Small Lady reached them and her arms wrapped around her. After 900 years, the girl still only looked about twelve or thirteen, and she had traveled through time so much that Serenity was unsure of how old she was exactly.

"How have you been, Small Lady?" Serenity's happiness was parallel to Endymion's and Small Lady looked up at her father and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you both so much!" Small Lady said holding onto both of them. "Mama, Papa!" She laughed and so did The Queen and King.

"What adventures have we had this time, Small Lady?" Small Lady laughed and shook her head.

"I think I should keep it to myself." She said. The Queen's eyebrows lifted up.

"Oh?" Small Lady pulled away.

"It would be embarrassing to let people know about how silly my mother was in her youth." She said, and The Queen grabbed her arms.

"What do you mean? Small Lady, or should I saw, Small Brat?" She asked with a mischievous smile. The girl cried out as The Queen began to tickle her.

"No, no stop!" She laughed. "Papa! Help!" She lifted her hands up to him, and he shook head.

"I think you better tell her," He warned. "Who knows what she might do next!" He said laughing at the scene before him. The Queen held the girl and was tickling her nonstop.

"Small Brat Tickle Attack!" The Princess shouted turning on her mother. The Queen let out a squeal of shock and delight as the tide turned and she was now the one getting the brunt of the tickles.

"No! Stop! Stop! Help me!" The Queen grabbed hold of Endymion's arm. "Endymion!" The Queen said through laughter. The King shook his head.

"I am just the innocent bystander." He said crossing his arms. The Queen and Small Lady stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked up at him.

"Innocent?" The Queen asked with a new mischievous smile.

"I don't think that was the word for it." Small Lady agreed. Endymion looked at them and he saw the plan forming in their all too alike minds.

"Hey now," He said backing away. "I know what your thinking." The mother and daughter lunged at him and he found himself on the ground with the two laughing women tickling him. "Stop!" He laughed. "Someone help!" He called out, but his laughter assured everyone in hearing that he was really alright. The two Serenity's towered over him.

"Who knows what we might do next," The Queen said with a mocking tone. Small Lady laughed. Suddenly The King lunged upwards and caught both of them in his grasp.

"Now I have the upper hand!" He said tickling them both.

A minute or two passed, and finally all of the laughter had stopped and they sat together on the floor of the Moon Castle, holding on to one another as they looked up towards the Earth.

"Its so beautiful from here." Small Lady said with a dreamy tone. "Like a Christmas Tree ordimant!" She said with her voice raising in excitement as she looked at her mother who was laughing at the comparison.

"Yes, I guess so." Serenity agreed and Endymion held them a bit closer.

"Seems like someone else has said something similar before." He said looking into his wife's eyes.

They looked back at the Earth, and slowly a chill crept over them. The Moon was usually cold, but this chill was different and it carried an evil presence with it. As they looked up at the Earth, it changed before their eyes and was slowly covered in a cloud of darkness. The Queen quickly rose to her feet.

"The Earth!" Endymion and Small Lady stood up beside her. Small Lady rose her hand and grasped at her broach, but before she could begin her transformation, she let out a cry of pain and leaned over trying to make it stop.

"Small Lady!" Endymion supported her in his arms. "Small Lady, what is it?" Serenity reached out to her daughter as well, but before she touched her an explosion filled the air, and a rushing wind struck her. The blast sent her and the others flying into the air. Suspended above the Moon Castle Serenity found herself flying away from her family.

"Usako!" Endymion grabbed hold of her before they were completely separated, and The Queen clasped onto his arms with all of her might. She could not, and would not, let him go.

"Mama! Papa!" Small Lady's scream filled the air and the couple could see her off to the side flying away from them.

"Small Lady!" Serenity watched as a gaping whole in the sky swallowed her up. "SMALL LADY!" The Queen's voice broke and tears stung her eyes, but before she had time to think about what to do, the couple felt a tug on their hands and they could only try to keep a grip on each other. Serenity's eyes were filled with tears, Small Lady was gone, and she had to keep Endymion there with her. As long as they were together, she would be able to fight.

Endymion's grip loosened at the next pull. "Don't leave me!" Serenity cried desperately. "Mamo-chan!" He was struggling to tighten his grip on her, but it was no use. Something was pulling on them desperately trying to tear them apart. A new noise brought Serenity's attention back down towards the surface of the Moon where the Moon Castle was crumbling into ruin once more.

"Usagi!" Their grip on each other slipped as the tug pulled with Serenity's attention diverted. The pull was tearing at them more strongly with every tug. Barely holding onto each other Endymion's eyes appeared scared and the sight of this made Serenity even more frightened.

"Mamo-chan! Don't go!" She pleaded, but already their hands had been separated and Serenity saw him fly away into a gaping hole. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usako!" Darkness surrounded her, and she found herself falling through the darkness. Her hand was still outreached for Endymion, but the memory of him being taken was now gone, and so many other memories flashed in Serenity's mind.

These memories were before her eyes just as if they were happening that instant, and then the next moment they were completely gone, ripped out of Usagi's mind. She reached out to stop the memories from leaving, but they were being ripped away from her violently, one after the other. Usagi gave out a cry, but then she couldn't remember what it was that she was crying over.

"Chibiu-" She began to cry out, but then the name was lost to her. The happy memories and the sad were taken away and suddenly Usagi was alone in the void with her face stained with tears, though she did not know why. Her mind was a blank page and the memories she had held so dear were now completely gone. Usagi fell deeper and deeper into the void and suddenly someone was calling out to Usagi.

_"Tsukino Usagi."_ The voice was awfully familiar but Usagi could not place the name, suddenly the voice filled her entire being.

"Tsukino-san!"

Usagi jolted awake to see an angry face of her teacher towering over her.

"First you arrive late, and now you're sleeping in class?" She yelled violently. "The dream better have been worth the price Tskino-san!" Usagi tried to remember what she had dreamed about exactly, but it stayed just beyond her reach of remembering. It obviously was not worth the punishment awaiting her now at the hands of her teacher.


	4. If Woman can Survive, They May Find

Now it's been 10,000 years  
Man has cried a billion tears  
For what he never knew  
Now man's reign is through  
But through eternal night  
The twinkling of starlight  
So very far away  
Maybe it's only yesterday

* * *

Luna coughed violently as the dust around them settled. Sailor Pluto was struggling to get up behind her, and Luna heard a gasp escape the Senshi's lips when she looked around them. Luna followed her gaze to see she was starring ahead towards the Time Doorway. As Luna looked a it, she realized that it was cracked down the center.

"What happened?" Luna said through her coughing. Sailor Pluto got up to her feet quickly and raced to the Doorway. She seemed to inspect it for a few seconds and then she looked at Luna in horror.

"Something has gone horribly wrong!" Luna could see that, but she did not question the Senshi as she raced past the Moon Cat and towards the portal that lead to the Moon Kingdom. Luna jumped up after her but she found it difficult to keep up. A few yards in front of her Sailor Pluto stopped and the Garnet Rod fell from her hands as she sank to her knees. Luna rushed past her and the sight before her was one she could not have dreamt up, even in her most horrible of nightmares.

Through the portal opening up to the Moon Kingdom lay barren ruins and the Earth in the background was dark and unobservable.

"We have to help Usagi!" Luna jumped towards the portal.

"NOO!" Sailor Pluto's scream froze Luna and her hair stood on end with fear. "No you can't! This portal must be closed immediately!" Sailor Pluto grabbed hold of her staff once more. "Dark Dome Close!" She shouted the incantation and Luna watched as the portal disappeared before her.

"But why? If Usagi and the rest are still there, you need to help them!" Luna argued. "We cannot just sit here!" Sailor Pluto looked at the cat.

"This is not a problem that can be found here in this present." Sailor Pluto informed her. Luna did not understand and tears were stinging her eyes.

"What is going on?" Sailor Pluto looked back towards the direction of the Time Doorway.

"Come with me!" She began to run once more to her post and Luna chased after her. "The problem does not lie here, but in the past." She said. "Something horrible has happened in the past, and it must be fixed if this future is to return." Luna looked up at her face.

"A paradox?" She asked. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"The source of the paradox must be found, and fixed before this future becomes permanent." Sailor Pluto said as they reached the Doorway. Taking her staff Sailor Pluto opened the injured cracked Doorway.

"Wait! Where is everyone else now? Are they still out there?" Sailor Pluto paused and then looked down at Luna.

"I'm not sure. This is a paradox whose affect is the worse I have ever seen." Sailor Pluto said truthfully. She starred back at the Doorway. "You do not remember all the others because you were a part of them, and were always affected, but I remember them all. From The Dark Moon Clan to Galaxia, I have seen this future change and repeat itself." Luna's mouth opened in surprise.

"Why am I not affected now?" Sailor Pluto closed her eyes.

"Because you were here, in the absence of Time and Space. The paradox does not touch you, if you had stepped out through that portal just now you would have become a fixed point in time, and then that future would be the permanent." Sailor Pluto continued. "Anyone who was out In Time when the paradox struck would have been transported back to the time of the paradox and they would have lost their memories and would have been helpless against it." Luna looked into the void as Sailor Pluto spoke words that scared her. "You are the only one who can change this new future, you are the only one who can make things right once more!"

"Me?" She said. "What about you?" Sailor Pluto looked sorrowful and did not answer as she lifted her staff. A faint light shone through the void and Luna felt her fur rustle in the wind coming from the Doorway.

"That is the place where the paradox begins." She said, and the light struck the garnet orb. "This will lead you there." Luna felt herself being lifted up and the beam began to carry her into the void.

"I must do this alone?" She asked urgently. Sailor Pluto nodded.

"I must make sure no one follows you through Time," She said. "and leaving my post would only cause more troubles this time then help."

"But," Luna didn't want to leave just yet. "how will I know how to fix this?" Sailor Pluto smiled sadly at her.

"You wont." Pluto turned her key, "I will be waiting for all of you here." Sailor Pluto's voice was full of sorrow, and Luna felt herself be rocketed through the void. The Doorway close in front of her and Luna looked towards the twinkling light in the distance.

"I'm coming, Usagi-chan!"


	5. Deja Vu

When you see familiar faces,  
But you don't remember where they're from,  
Could you be wrong?  
When you've been particular places,  
That you know you've never been before,  
Can you be sure?  
'Cause you know this has happened before,  
And you know that this moment in time is for real,  
And you know when you feel Deja vu.

* * *

"USAGI!" Usagi heard the shout, but it did not register in her mind of who it belonged. Usagi's eyes opened up to see that she was in her bed, and through her dreamy state, Usagi peered at the alarm clock by her bed and a scream escaped her lips as the red numbers glared up at her.

"I'm late!" She jumped up out of the bed and began to change into her uniform. From the kitchen her mother could hear the commotion and she held out the lunch bag into the hallway. Her blond daughter ran down the stairs and she grabbed the bag with ease. "Arigato!" She slammed through the door and rushed out onto the sidewalk. "My teacher is going to kill me!" She whined. "How do they expect a young girl like me to get up this early?" She said with a few tears in her eyes. "Its just crazy."

"Koneko-chan!" Usagi noticed a horde of children crunched over in a nearby parking lot, and they seemed to not want to be noticed. Usagi stopped running unsure of why, the scene just felt familiar to her.

"Hey!" She called out towards the children. The boys looked up at her and screamed.

"Run away!" The boys dispersed as she approached the scene, and their poor victim stayed on the ground. Usagi bent over it to see it was a small, black cat. The cat mewed at her and Usagi lifted it up.

"Children are little monsters, aren't they?" Usagi laughed. Her eyes then noticed the band aid over the cat's forehead and she froze at the sight of it. Her hand reached up to the band aid, and the cat stared at her intently as her fingers brushed the edge of the band aid. Her stomach felt queasy all of a sudden, and her heart beat violently inside her chest. Everything about this felt completely familiar to her. "Its as if..." she began peeling the band aid off slowly, and her heart felt as if it were going to explode in anticipation. The band aid separated from the cat's forehead and underneath it lay... nothing. Usagi's heart began to slow and Usagi chided herself internally for being so foolish, of coarse there was nothing underneath!

The cat mewed and jumped from her hands. In the distance a bell chimed and Usagi stood up quickly with a scream. "Now I really am late!" She began to run towards the school and did not look back at the cat, and the cat did not think anything of her, it only walked away, avoiding any more children it saw.

* * *

"What did you get on your test, Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked at the paper in front of her sadly, her mother was going to kill her. "Usagi-chan?" Usagi's best friend Naru, asked a bit worried. High School Placement Exams were coming up, and Usagi's school work had not improved any as they approached closer and closer to the exams.

Usagi looked at her friend with big, sad eyes. Naru sighed, Usagi seemed to be hopeless.

"Worse than the last test?" Usagi's face flushed red and she crumpled up the test.

"I hate tests!" She threw the paper over her shoulder and began to storm off.

"Hey! Lump Head! Are you trying to give me lumps too?" Usagi turned around to see a man in a green blazer and sunglasses taking off the crumpled test from his head. "30%?" The man said in a shocked voice. "You better start studying Lump Head, or you'll never get into a good school." Usagi walked angrily back to the man.

"Give me that!" She grabbed the test away from him, "that is none of your buisiness." She turned to walk away again, but she faced him again. "And they are called Dangos, not lumps! Dangos!" She said emphasizing the term. The man smiled, and Usagi felt a bit of familiarity towards the man, though she did not realize it at first.

"Okay, Odango Atama." He said as he turned to walk away. Usagi opened her mouth to yell at him, but something made her hold her tonge. She grumbled once more and turned to catch up with Naru.

"How rude! Calling me that when he doesn't even know me!" Usagi said bitterly. Naru glanced back at the man as he walked away.

"Who knows, maybe it was a chance encounter!" Usagi looked back towards the man as well. Her mind told her no way, but her quickly beating heart told her otherwise.

"No," She said finally, listening to her head. "I don't think so."


	6. Looking For Love,

And look out friend  
Before you finally decide which way to go  
I hope you stop and review the scenario  
And how it ends  
So it just can't get  
I don't know where

Alright  
Don't say I didn't warn you my friend  
If you think it will last  
Maybe it's time to start thinking again  
You're looking for love and you're thinking you've found it some

* * *

Mamoru watched looked back at the eccentric girl for a moment as she stormed away, and an involuntary smile plastered itself onto his face as he walked away in the opposite direction of the girls. It was weird, he was sure that they had bumped into each other before, but he could not recall just where he had seen her. Her hair was so unique that he was sure he would have recognized her, but he had forgotten things before, things more important than just one girl. His heart tried to tell him something, but he couldn't make out just what it was. Shaking the strange feeling aside, he entered the Crown Arcade. There was something more important to worry about than whatever it was.

"Motoki-san!" Motoki looked up from his paper work for a moment and then quickly returned to writing something down. Mamoru approached the counter slowly, unsure of how to proceed. He had thought that perhaps all of this had been just an oversight, but his best friend's movements told him that all of this had been planned.

"Motoki-san!" A girl with her blonde hair tied back in a big red bow came up to the counter and stood expectantly in front of him. Motoki brightened up at the sight of her, and Mamoru found that he too felt happy to see her for some reason.

"What is it Minako-chan?" Mamoru watched Motoki talk to the girl for a minute, grateful that he did not have to speak up yet, and Motoki seemed pleased by the distraction as well. She was only a distraction though, and when she walked away, Mamoru was still had to bring up the issue that was between them. "That's Minako-chan." Motoki said as they watched her walk out the door. "She comes around often nowadays, a bit of a loner, but a nice girl." The two men looked at the door where Minako had just stood, both not willing to speak, but Mamoru found his voice first.

"You didn't send in your RSVP for the banquet." It was all he said, but it was all that needed to be said. Motoki sighed and began to fiddle with his pencil.

"I know." He said. Mamoru stood still for a moment waiting for an explanation, but his friend did not speak again.

"Why not?" Mamaoru had known Motoki for a long time, Mamoru even considered him his best friend, but he still did not understand his friend's actions. Motoki dropped the pencil and looked up at Mamoru.

"Don't you realize what she is doing to you?" Mamoru didn't answer him but only crossed his arms as Motoki continued to speak. "You're a completely different person when you are with her and I can always tell when you have spoken with her. You become darker and bitter, not at all like yourself. You become someone I don't even know." Mamoru shook his head.

"We have had this argument before; nothing is going to change." He said not going on any further. He knew what Motoki thought about her but he was still his best friend, and a best friends should at least try to get along with each others' girlfriends, or in this case, fiancé.

"You left from here one night to break up with her and came back the next day engaged! Doesn't that seem a bit odd to you?" Mamoru looked down to the floor still not answering, and this only confirmed Motoki's suspicions. "You still have doubts." Mamoru sighed.

"I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore." He said honestly. "Everything is just in a jumbled mess. All I know is, that when I'm with her, I can't break away." The two men stayed silent for a moment.

"Just tell me one thing," Motoki started again, "do you really love her?" Mamoru looked back to the door where he had entered from as if perhaps the answer lay somewhere just outside the arcade.

"If it isn't love, than what is it?" Mamoru asked, truly wanting to know.

"If it was love you would know it." Mamoru looked back at his friend.

"I'm marrying her, and that is final." Mamoru said a little more harshly than he had intended to. Motoki looked him in the eyes, and Mamoru thought he noticed a bit of pity in his eyes.

"Okay," Motoki said finally. "I'll come to the banquet, I'll be your best man if you really want to go through with this." He paused. "Just as long as you know that this is what you really want."

"I'm going through with it, and nothing is going to change that." Mamoru said with an edge of finality. Motoki turned back to his work.

"Just as long as you know what you are getting yourself into."

* * *

**Notes: **This chapter originally came after another one, but at the last moment, okay after the last moment, I took out the other one. I posted it on here and then took it down a few minutes later, but still people had read it! You guys are just too fast! Anyways, the two people that read the other chapter I apologize, you just know more than the rest. :D


	7. Some Enchanted Evening

Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger,  
You may see a stranger across a crowded room,  
And somehow you know, you know even then,  
That somehow you'll see her again and again.

* * *

"A ball?!" Usagi and her mother poured over the piece of paper once more. Kenji laughed as he watched the two females react to the invitation. Shingo only rolled his eyes.

"Well, they're calling it a banquet, but yes, its a ball, and it is going to be the event of the season." Kenji said. Ikuko looked away from the piece of paper.

"And how did you come to get your hands on this?!" She said indicating the invitation in Usagi's hand. Kenji stood up and took Ikuko by the hands and began to move her around the room in a dance.

"It comes with my writing assignment." He said as he spun her, "and guess who is coming with me?" He asked and Ikuko gasped.

"Its for two?!" Ikuko let go of him and rushed back to Usagi who was rereading the invitation one more time.

"For reporters and their families." Usagi read aloud. "ITS FOR ALL OF US?" Usagi's voice rang out and Ikuko ripped the invitation out of her hand to read it eagerly. Usagi fell into a dreamy state as she thought about herself in an elegant ball gown and surrounded by a bunch of handsome men. "_Maybe I'll meet my very own prince!"_ Usagi exploded with excitement. "A ball! A ball!" She spun around the room happily as she thought about it. A harsh voice broke through her excitement.

"Usagi at a ball? As if!" Usagi shot Shingo a nasty look, and opened her mouth to shout at him but her mothers voice came with an even harder blow.

"And then there is that little matter of a certain test score..." Ikuko's voice was deep and full of rising anger as she remembered Usagi's last test. Usagi looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

"Noo! Please!" Usagi wailed. "I promise I'll get better grades! Please!" A repeat of earlier in the day threatened to occur as Ikuko remembered her previous anger. Kenji laughed once more.

"Give her one more break." He said taking the invitation in his hands and looked at it. "Its not everyday one gets invited to a mascaraed ball, especially one of this caliber. She wont ever get another chance like this." Ikuko sighed as Usagi looked at her with big, round eyes.

"Alright, just one night." Usagi jumped into the air with her fist held high.

"Yes!"

* * *

Just the outside of the mansion left Usagi speechless with amazement. "_Its more like a castle!"_ Usagi and Shingo followed close behind their parents as they gawked at their surroundings. There were countless sculptures and a million flowers all around her, and Usagi felt completely overwhelmed by it all. She had felt elegant in her ball gown, but her white and pink dress paled in comparison to those around her.

Usagi's dress wasn't anything shabby, but it did not compare to the millionaires that surrounded her and she felt silly. It was a pearl white dress with and light pink underskirt. The fabric was a soft and it flowed with Usagi's every motion. As Usagi moved she felt like she might take off into the sky and the feeling was completed by a simple mask of white feathers. Her hair was up in her dangos, her mother had tried to convince her to put her hair up differently, but with each new style Usagi had let her hair back down in frustration. Usagi's hands had moved with ease as she twirled her hair in her two trademark buns and the two silky streams of hair fell around her neck and body. Usagi felt right in with her hair like this, it was her, and having her hair in any other way felt strange to her.

Inside the mansion was even more extravagant than the outside. Usagi couldn't even begin to take it all in and the grand ball room that they entered took Usagi's remaining breath away and she looked to the top of the high ceiling and did not want to think about how they got all of the paintings and gold on the ceiling and walls. Usagi saw her parents speaking to her and Shingo, but both of them were too dazed to understand them. Usagi only got the few words about "food" and "dancing" and "don't get into trouble." The two adults stepped onto the dance floor, and Ikuko looked a bit out of her realm in contrast to her husband who seemed to at least know what he was doing. As they began their dance though, they were lost in the crowd of people. Usagi leaned back against the wall out of the way as she watched the people dancing around her. Shingo finally broke out of his daze and turned to Usagi.

"I'm going to get something to eat." He said, "I'll be right back." Usagi watched him go and she was left alone in the giant room full of people. There were people talking, laughing and dancing, where as Usagi did not even know how to begin. She could follow Shingo to the food, or she could... sit here all alone. Usagi felt a pang in her heart as she watched the couples dance beautifully around the room, and none of them seemed to be stubbing each others' toes. Usagi sighed as she supported herself against the wall.

"They are all so graceful," She sighed aloud and she imagined herself dancing gracefully around the room with her own masked man. She sighed again and looked down at her own clumsy feet and knew that the actual experience would be a disaster. She looked back up to the crowd of people. She lifted herself off of the wall and was about to begin her walk to the food area when she saw him.

A man stood across the sea of people and Usagi was sure that he was staring directly at her. She watched him for a moment unsure of what she should do. Her heart skipped a beat when he finally took a step towards her. Usagi's heart beat wildly as he approached her and she tried to calm herself and reminded herself that she didn't know if she was the one he was looking at. From a distance she could not see his eyes under his mask, but as he approached, Usagi was certain that he was looking at her. His deep blue eyes gazed at her from underneath his mask and Usagi felt as if she might drown in them right then.

The man was in front of her after what had seemed like an eternity. Usagi felt a funny feeling inside her, and she felt an intense feeling of longing. It was as if all of this had happened a long time ago, and that Usagi's heart remembered it even if her mind did not.

As if in a dream the man bowed to her and then offered her his hand. "A pretty maiden such as you should not be left to be a simple wall flower." His voice was confident but it was also warming. Usagi's face burned red as she lifted her own hand to accept his offer. Her hand hovered a few inches above his and she paused.

"I can't dance." She warned, but the man only smiled as he grabbed her hand. Usagi's body tingled with delight and a memory pricked at the back of her mind.

"I'll make sure you are kept safe." He pulled her in closer and Usagi felt as if she might exploded with either delight or nerves, but as his hands began to guide her to the dance floor, she felt at peace with being beside him. It was as if she had always belonged there, since the beginning of time.


	8. Beat of Your Heart

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums.

Oh what a shame that you came here with someone.

Now that your hear in my arms,

lets make the most of tonight like we're gonna die young!

* * *

_"Its as if I belong here."_ Usagi let the thought overtake her for a moment and as she looked up to his face she felt even more sure that it was true. He held her gently but firmly, as if he too did not want to let her go. Usagi let him lead her in a dance that she had never thought it was possible for her to do. He let go of one of her hands and she let herself be moved by the music around them. The dress that had once made her feel as if she could fly away flowed as she danced and she felt as if they were dancing in the air.

Coming close to him once more, Usagi lost all track of time and of her surroundings. She only let herself be guided by this unknown man who made her feel so safe and secure. Everything around them fell away and Usagi starred back into the masked man's familiar eyes. His eyes seemed to engulf her and the sight of them along with his smile made Usagi feel a bit dizzy as she tried to remember something. The memory remained at the farthest reaches of her mind and she did not seem to be able to grab hold of it.

"Have we met before?" The man's voice broke through Usagi's thoughts, "Perhaps at another ball?" Usagi slowly shook her head at this possibility. She had never been to an event like this before, but then again, his mere presence engulfed Usagi with the sense of nostalgia. The man frowned at Usagi's answer. "I wonder then..." Usagi wondered too, but she did not seem to be able to speak up.

The song they had been dancing to finally found its ending and they dancers stopped and clapped for the orchestra quickly before beginning the next ballad. Usagi let go of the man's hand, but he grabbed hold of it once more.

"No," his voice was gentle and Usagi thought she detected a pleading tone in its depths. "Can't I have this next dance?" Usagi felt her face flush red and then she allowed herself to be pulled back into his lead.

"Of coarse." She finally found her voice as the began to dance around once more. Slowly, Usagi let her guard down and she let herself lean closer to him. Usagi felt the warmth of his body grow closer and Usagi resisted the urge to lay her head on his chest. The longer they held each other close the more Usagi felt herself leaning her head towards his chest, and the more that she longed to hear the beat of his heart.

Usagi had almost lost her battle of wills when the song ended once more and the dance partners parted from each other. Usagi did not let go of his hand this time and waited with an intense desire to hear him ask for her dance once more. She was very disappointed.

A redheaded woman in a purple dress and black mask stepped up beside Usagi and the man. Her hands wrapped around the man's arm and she looked at Usagi with cold, piercing eyes. Usagi felt as if the woman's eyes bored into her soul, and if looks could have struck Usagi dead... this one would have.

"Its time for the announcement." The woman's gaze diverted away from Usagi and she looked up to the man's eyes. The man looked at her and then bowed slightly to Usagi.

"I'm sorry, but you must excuse me." The man rose and began to follow the woman towards the front of the room. Usagi watched him go, and she felt the presence of someone next to her.

"Usagi?" She looked to her right to see that her parents standing next to her. "Who was that?" Her father seemed a agitated by his daughter's ballroom dancing with a strange man. Before Usagi could answer, an elderly man was standing on top of a balcony demanding their full attention.

"Please everyone!" The room quickly fell silent as the man spoke, and Kenji whispered something about this man being the master of the mansion, Yoruno Ryu. "I am so glad that all of you could come tonight, be it friend or reporter, to celebrate one of the happiest moments of my life." He turned to his left and motioned for two people to step forward. Time slowed and the world grew hazy as Usagi recognized the man and woman from earlier. "May I introduce to you, my daughter, Kimi, and her fiancé!"

Whatever he said next was lost to Usagi. The world spun around her into a blur and Usagi fought back a few tears.

"Ahh," her father's voice reached her through her embarrassment. "he was just being courteous towards you. I was a bit concerned." His words only served to cause Usagi a more intense feeling of hurt. She had honestly thought that a connection had been made between them as they danced. When she had first felt his hand touch hers, it was as if something had jolted awake within her, a torrent of memories and experiences waiting to happen. It had felt like fate being decided.

_"True love doesn't happen like this!"_ A small voice told Usagi this but her heart still felt the pang of longing. Usagi turned to her mother.

"I don't feel good." Her face was bright red and she did feel a bit dizzy and weak, "Can I go home?" Her mother touched her forehead.

"You do feel warm." Ikuko shot her husband a concerned glance and he bit his lip.

"Why don't you take her home, you can come back later if you want." Ikuko nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Usagi let herself be lead away by her mother who regarded her with a worried look.

"That's what you get for spinning around like a fool!" Shingo appeared beside them, but Usagi was too stunned to bicker back.


	9. Potential Threat

I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every woman I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice

But now it isn't true, now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned, I beg of you

Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

* * *

As the clapping of the crowd died down, Mamoru felt himself being dragged away from the ballroom by his now quiet fiancé. Though she did not speak up, Mamoru knew that inside her raged a firry anger and he began to prepare his defense, but what was his defense? The moment his eyes caught a glimpse of that white swan admist the crowd of dancers, he had felt something inside him stir. An unknown feeling had consumed him and as her eyes caught hold of his own... his feet had moved forward involuntarily. The mere sight of her filled him with a feeling that he could not explain: the urge to protect her, and to simply be with her.

Kimi hung onto his arm, and Mamoru resisted the desire to look around the room for the other woman. Kimi lead them out of the mansion and onto one of the balconies over looking the gardens.

"Who was that?" Kimi's voice was deep and Mamoru could hear the anger at the edge of her voice.

"I don't know," He was telling the truth, but in his heart he was not entirely convinced of that. "I just felt sorry for her, she was sitting all alone." That was not completely true, but something about the woman had made him feel that she was never meant to be alone, but always surrounded by loving friends. Kimi's lips pressed together and she seemed to be thinking. She did not seem convinced either, but she smiled up at him.

"Okay," Mamoru felt a sense of relief at her suddenly cheerful reaction. Her hand reached up to his chest and it lay over his heart. "I trust you." The touch of her hand grew colder and Mamoru's heart felt a bit uneasy. Her light brown eyes looked up into his and he did not like the gleam in them.

_"Why am I so drawn to Kimi?"_ They didn't have anything in common with each other, and Mamoru was not impressed with her looks or her money, but something kept him close to Kimi, and kept him from leaving her side. Was this what love was? The inability to leave someone even when you knew that you should? The image of the woman in feathers flashed in his mind, but he did not understand why.

"Why don't we go back inside?" Kimi suggested. Mamoru looked back into the ballroom, but he found himself not wanting to re-enter.

"I think I should just go home." He didn't want to face the many reporters, and more importantly, he didn't want to face the woman once more. And in his heart, he just wanted to get away from Kimi for awhile, but he knew that he would be drawn back here again in the morning. Kimi nodded slowly.

"Alright." She then smiled and leaned in closer towards him; he knew what she wanted. "Are you sure you want to go home alone?" Mamoru grabbed hold of her hands and slowly removed them from his chest.

"I'm sure." A flame flared in Kimi's eyes and he leaned down and kissed her. "I'm just tired, that's all, and besides," He let go of her. "I promise your father we wouldn't." It was only an excuse to keep her away, just for a bit longer, but he knew that one day he would have to give in.

"Such a man of your word." Her voice was angry and a bit sarcastic, but she did not pursue the subject any more. Mamoru offered her a smile even though he only wanted to leave and he kissed her again.

"Soon we'll always be together." The words escaped his lips even though he had not even been thinking them. In truth, he wanted to say that they would never be together, but he never seemed to be able to break away. Kimi's expression finally lightened and she nodded.

"Yes, always." She agreed and Kimi let Mamoru leave, but as he left his thoughts still lingered on the lonely swan.

* * *

Kimi watched as Mamoru left the mansion, and as soon as he was out of sight her smile vanished. Kimi looked back to the crowd of dancers, but she did not see her rival in the crowd.

_"That had to be her,"_ Kimi had waited with a sense of dread and delight for her to appear, and now she had. Kimi searched in angst for the woman, but she seemed to have disappeared completely. Kimi let an angry growl escape her throat and she wished that she had kept an eye on her. "_She will not steal him away again!"_ She looked back at the garden towards the street where Mamoru would be walking down towards his apartment.

_"Endymion-sama will only ever be mine!"_ Kimi brushed back a bit of her red hair and let out a heavy breath as she tried to contain herself. "He will be mine," She said aloud as she looked at the moon, daring it to get in her way. "and there is nothing that pathetic Moon Princess can do about it." With that Kimi turned to rejoin the ball, but the Queen of The Night had no plans on participating in it. No, Queen Beryl had much more pressing matters to attend too.

* * *

**Notes**: Yoruno Kimi = Empress of The Night

At least I think. I know Kimiko means "Empress Child" ("ko" being child) and "yoru no" would be "of the night." I know "kogo" is empress as well, but I chose Kimi. I was only trying to be consistent in the fact that everyone's name in Sailor Moon has a weird pun meaning.


	10. Moonlight

I'm sorry I'm not candid.  
I can say it if in my dreams.  
My thoughts are about to short circuit.  
I want to see you right now!  
I'm just about to cry - moonlight  
I can't call you, either - midnight  
But I have a simple heart, so what can I do?  
My heart is a kaleidoscope.

* * *

Usagi let her hair fall around her and she fell onto her bed exhausted. The night had been long and full of sweeping emotions. Usagi shut her eyes, but found it difficult to drift off to sleep. Her mind was busy thinking about the man but Usagi only wished to forget him. Nothing would ever come of the encounter and Usagi would be better off to just let the feelings die. They wouldn't leave her though and Usagi was forced to open her eyes once more as she realized that she would not be able to sleep.

The light of the full moon brightened her entire room and it had contributed to Usagi's sleeping troubles. She lifted herself up and began to close her curtains. Halfway done she stopped as she looked up at the soft glowing moon. The moon's soft light filled her with a new wave of sorrow and she supported herself on the window sill as she looked up at the moon.

"A soft glowing pearl," Usagi spoke the words aloud as they came to her. "all alone in the sky: taken out of the ocean, never to be with it again." This analogy caused her eyes to fill up with tears, but she didn't know why this was causing her pain. She buried her head in her arms and she began to cry. "What is wrong with me?"

Usagi knew all of this was silly, but she could not stop her tears. She shouldn't feel this way about some silly man she didn't even know, and most certainly she shouldn't be crying over the moon. She didn't understand any of this.

"Please," Usagi cried not knowing what she was pleading for. Usagi felt an ache in her heart as she thought of the man once more. "Please," Usagi fell back onto her bed with the moon still lighting up her entire room, and she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Quick Note:** This was originally part of the next chapter, but then I realized it went perfectly with Moonlight Densetsu. And who can pass up Moonlight Densetsu?!


	11. Carry On, Mamo-chan

Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man

Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say

Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

* * *

"Mamo-chan..." The woman's voice was soft and sweet, "Find me, Mamo-chan." The voice seemed sad, and Mamoru knew he had heard it before. Through the fog, Mamoru saw the silhouette of a woman at the top of a staircase and she was looking at the bright full moon that lay before them. Her head began to look over her shoulder to look at him, but her face was covered in shadows.

"Find The Silver Crystal, and all will be right again." Mamoru reached out his hand towards her and her name was hidden within his memories. "Mamo-chan..." Her voice was full of desperate emotion and as he watched her, a crystal tear fell from her eye. The tear struck the ground and a bright light engulfed them.

Mamoru slowly opened his eyes as he tried to keep the vision of the woman in his mind, but still her face was covered in shadows. He sat up in his bed as the memory of the dream replayed in his head.

"Silver Crystal?" The name seemed familiar to him, but he could not remember where he had heard it before. His whole room was bright enough to see everything and Mamoru looked out to the night sky. The full moon's light illuminated the entire room and as he starred up at the moon, a sense of determination filled his heart.

Mamoru put his feet on the ground and he got up out of his bed, he would not be able to sleep again that night, not with the memory of her pleading was so vibrant in his ears. As his feet hit the ground they touched something soft. Mamoru looked down to see the crumpled tuxedo and mask on the ground. He leaned down and picked them up and as he starred at them, and idea began to take shape. He held the mask in his hands and then he looked back up at the moon.

He would find the Silver Crystal, no matter what, he would find it.

* * *

**Note: **I feel bad about how short these chapters are, but each seems like it should be its own chapter, and like I said, this was originally put together with the previous chapter.


	12. Beauty I'd Always Missed,

Nights in white satin,  
Never reaching the end,  
Letters I've written,  
Never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed  
With these eyes before,  
Just what the truth is  
I can't say anymore.

* * *

Usagi walked down the street slowly beside Naru and Umino. They were busy talking about the latest gossip, but Usagi could not pay attention to the interesting tidbits of information that were presented to her. Her mind had not found any rest in the past week, and her heart could not feel at peace for even a moment. Naru walked closely beside her and Usagi knew that she had been worried sick over her, but Usagi could not bring herself to tell her about her troubles. In truth, the sight of Naru and Umino together only made Usagi's heart feel an even more accute pain. She had never been jealous of Naru and Umino's relationship since it had begun three years ago, but recently Usagi had noticed how close they were and how Usagi was becoming even more alone. The unsent love letter in her pocket proved that.

"My mom just had a new alarm system installed in our shop," Usagi attempted to tune into the conversation, but she was only half interested. "she's worried that we might be the next store to be robbed, and with us living there, she is even more worried." Usagi had missed the earlier parts of the conversation and she didn't understand what Naru meant by "next store".

"Yeah, but if you are robbed, Sailor V will be sure to show up." Umino chipped in. Usagi really wished she had been listening.

"Wait, what about being robbed? Sailor V is back?" Naru looked at Usagi and she stopped walking.

"You haven't been listening this entire time?" Usagi bit her lip.

"Not really," Naru sighed and shook her head.

"A masked man in a tuxedo has been going around breaking into jewlery stores all around Tokyo, he never takes anything though because Sailor V has reappeared to stop him!" Umino said excitedly, he was always in tune with the local gossip, and he knew how much Usagi loved Sailor V.

Naru only looked at Usagi with a quiet stare.

"Are you okay, Usagi-chan?" Usagi nodded. She hated to lie to Naru, but she would have felt silly about telling Naru that she had been writing letters all week to a man she would never see again.

"Yeah, I just haven't been getting enough sleep." Usagi explained. Naru knew there was more, but thankfully she let Usagi have her space, at least for a little while longer.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Usagi nodded, but she knew that this was one time that this wasn't true. Usagi didn't know why, but she had no desire to tell Naru about the ball.

"I know, but this is nothing." Naru watched her for a moment and then she grabbed hold of Umino's arm.

"Umino and I are going to the park, do you want to come?" Usagi thought about it a moment and then shook her head.

"No thanks, I think I'll just go home and get some sleep." By Naru's face Usagi could tell that this was what Naru had expected.

"Okay," She turned to Umino but hesitated. "Are you sure you are alright?" Usagi offered her a bright smile and nodded. Naru allowed herself to start walking away slowly with Umino beside her. "See you tomorrow, Usagi-chan."

* * *

Usagi watched her friends leave and once she was alone she took out the love letter and looked it over once more. It was written entirely in hiragana even though Usagi had tried her best to remember the kanji; she just never could master it all.

It was silly anyways. Usagi was never going to send it. Usagi's hand tightened around the letter and then in a fit of frustration she began to tear it up violently. Nothing was going to come out of this, and Usagi would be left all alone forever!

Usagi let all of the pain and hurt come out all at once as she tore the letter to shreds. _"You're just a stupid little girl!" _Usagi fumed as she tore at it. _"You're going to be alone and stupid for the rest of your life!"_ She let the shreds of paper fly up out of her hands and into the wind. Usagi watched them leave her hands with water in her eyes. She just felt so lost.

Behind her, the pieces blew around a man's shoes.

"Littering is a punishable offense, Odango Atama." At the sound of his voice Usagi froze. Slowly she turned around to face him, but when she saw who it was she felt another surge anger and disappointment.

"You!" Her voice reflected the anger and frustration she was feeling.

"You?" He repeated in confusion. The man in the green trail blazer stood there before her and Usagi felt conflicting emotions in her heart. She wanted to scream at him, but at the same time... her heart began to beat faster and Usagi felt a bit happy.

The man leaned down and picked up a few of the bigger pieces of paper and began to look them over. Usagi rushed over to stop him.

"That is not for you!" She said picking them up and she tried to take the others out of his hand. The man laughed as he kept them from her.

"Well they were at my feet," He began to joke but Usagi only reached for them once more.

"Let go of them!" She yelled in anger, He looked at her face and after a few seconds he let go of the papers; letting them blow in the wind once more. The two of them watched them dance in the wind as they scattered across the street. Usagi's breath became more even and her anger began to subside.

"Are you okay, Odango?" The anger flared up once more and she looked up at his face fully planning on yelling at him. As she met his gaze his genuinely concerned eyes stopped her. His eyes were a deep blue and the sight of them made Usagi's heart stop: they were just like the masked man's.

They looked at each other for only a moment, but then the man looked away first. Usagi broke out of her trance and then nodded.

"I'm okay." She said, all emotion in her voice was gone as she thought about how similar their eyes were. The man smiled and began to walk past her.

"Good," He seemed to feel hesitant about leaving her now, but he proceeded to pass her. "See you later, Odango Atama." Usagi watched him leave and she realized that she didn't want him to go. After their first encounter with the test, all they had ever done was fight, but now that Usagi thought back about it, she had always enjoyed it and had looked forward to seeing him again. It was as if they had been drawn together, but they didn't even know each other's names.

"See you." She said softly, but he was already too far away to hear her.

* * *

**Notes:** Luna's coming, I swear!


	13. Message In A Bottle

Just a castaway  
An island lost at sea  
Another lonely day  
With no one here but me  
More loneliness  
Than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair

I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle...

Message in a bottle...

* * *

Usagi took the piece of paper in her hands and crumpled it into a tight ball. She had been doing her homework when her hands had begun to write one more letter. It was no use, Usagi knew, to continue writing, but she just couldn't help it. Usagi threw the love letter against the wall and laid back on her bed in frustration. There was no point to it all, she could write a million letters, but she knew that she would never send them. Usagi sighed and she turned over in her bed. The moon was now only half full, but its pale light still caused Usagi to feel nostalgic and her heart to swell with sadness.

"Its no use." She said with a few tears glistening in her eyes. They were living in two completely different worlds. He probably wasn't even thinking about her anymore. He already had found the love of his life, that millionaire's daughter. Usagi sat up and attempted to dry her eyes, but the tears were already spilling over and becoming uncontrollable. Her heart could not be consoled. This love she felt couldn't be real, but it just wouldn't go away.

Usagi hit her fist against the bed. "What is wrong with me?!" She asked through her tears. She sat up against the window sill looking up at the sky, towards the moon and the stars. "Please," She closed her eyes and shook her head trying to clear her head, but it was no use.

Usagi tightened her fists and she looked up to the sky once more.

"Isn't anyone out there to help me?!" She demanded looking straight at the moon. Her next question came out with less anger and more sorrow. "What am I going to do?" The moon didn't offer her a response and she collapsed onto the window sill with her head laying on her crossed arms as she cried. "Someone, just, please help me!" She sobbed and her heart prayed with all of its might for someone to answer her, and this prayer was stronger than any letter she could have ever written.

* * *

As Usagi cried with her head down, a soft, pink light streaked across the sky like a shooting star. The light reached the surface of the Earth and from a cloud of pink mist stepped out a black cat with a crescent moon emblem on its forehead.


	14. Thoughts They Cannot Defend

Gazing at people,  
Some hand in hand,  
Just what I'm going thru  
They can understand.

Some try to tell me  
Thoughts they cannot defend,  
Just what you want to be  
You will be in the end,

And I love you,  
Yes, I love you,  
Oh, how, I love you.  
Oh, how, I love you.

* * *

Usagi was alone as she walked home from school. She had purposely avoided Naru and Umino because she knew that she would not be able to face them when they were together. Usagi just couldn't handle them today; not after her tearful night in solitude.

Her eyes scanned the street anxiously as she walked by the arcade and later when she was walking by the park. She wouldn't have admitted it if confronted, but her heart was searching franticly for the man who referred to her as "Odango Atama." If someone had told her that she would have denied it outright and would have stormed away, but none of the less, that was who she was looking for. She sighed as she entered the park and approached the central fountain. This fountain had always been her favorite spot in the whole city, and it gave her a happy feeling of nostalgia and hope. This is what she needed most of all today, but as she sat down and let the cool water spray her face, it only reminded her of her own tears from the night before.

Usagi sighed as she tried to recapture the moments of happiness she had always felt from coming here, but now it seemed that even this spot was contaminated by her sorrow.

The sun beat down on Usagi as she sat there, but in the distance she could see rolling thunder clouds begining to cover the city. Several couples that had been enjoying the sun and the park walked past Usagi, laughing as they began to make there way towards shelter. Usagi watched their happy faces and only succeeded in torturing herself. She was happy for them all, but the sight of them only reminded her about how lonely she was herself.

Usagi stood up, abandoning the fountain and its false promise of hope, but after taking a few steps she sat back down in order to hid the fact that she was about to cry from those around her. She kept her head looking down to the ground in order to hid her face, but she did not remain unobserved.

"Are you alright?" Usagi slowly looked up to see a man with short blond hair smiling down at her. His arm was wrapped around a woman with beautiful aqua blue hair who looked down at Usagi with a concerned appearance.

"Yes," Usagi's voice broke as she spoke and she wasn't at all convincing. The man's smile faded a little the woman crouched down to look Usagi in the eyes.

"It doesn't look like it," She said tilting her head to the side. "You look as if the whole world has come to an end around you." Usagi bit her lip trying not to cry.

"Is it so obvious?" She asked, she had meant to be sarcastic but it sounded like a genuine question. The man laughed and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around Usagi, and Usagi found it strange that she didn't have the urge to pull away from this stranger, or that she didn't find it strange that this man would wrap his arm around her. She found it a bit comforting.

"Whatever man has broken your heart, he isn't worth your time." Usagi felt her face begin to burn and she looked to the ground uncertain. The man seemed to be able to read her like an open book. "You'll see it one day, everything will turn out alright without him." Usagi frowned.

"You have someone," Usagi found herself saying. "How can you tell me that it will be alright?" The aqua haired woman opened her mouth to speak and then she closed it, seeming to be defeated.

"Well, its a crime to see a pretty face like yours so serious and sad." The woman finally countered. The man nodded in agreement.

"She is right." Usagi looked up at the man's face, wondering where she had seen it before. "Cheer up! Face the challenges with a smile!" Usagi frowned again and she shrugged his arm off of her as she stood up with her briefcase in hand.

"Thank you, but in this case, that is not possible for me." She took a step forward and began to exit the park without looking back at the familiar couple.

* * *

Haruka stood up as the dango-haired girl walked away. There had been a strange shift in the wind as she had touched the girl, but Haruka could not find a way to explain it all. Haruka looked upwards towards the sky.

"The wind has become restless." If Haruka had said this to anyone else, they would have assumed she was discussing the foul weather. Michiru was different. The aqua-haired woman stepped closer to Haruka as she nodded.

"And the sea as well." Haruka and Michiru both looked back at the girl who was almost out of sight now. "Everything appears to be normal, but..." Michiru did not finish her statement, but Haruka could fill the blanks. The Earth was crying out for help, but they could not find out what was wrong.


	15. Umbrella

Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath, I'ma stick it out to the end

Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

* * *

Usagi was only halfway home when it began to pour. Usagi didn't even try to make her way to the nearby stores or even to one of the many awnings nearby. She only stopped walking and let the rain fall around her. She was stoked through her clothes in a matter of seconds and she allowed herself to break into a new batch of sobs. She was a crybaby at heart, but this feeling she had would have broken anyone.

_"Why do I feel so dejected?"_ Usagi stood facing the ground and her hair had streams of water flowing off of it that splashed onto the ground at her feet. Had one night reduced her so much that she couldn't even get herself out of the rain? If only she hadn't gone to that ball...

Usagi's hands tightened on the handle of her briefcase. Her homework must be getting wet, but Usagi didn't care. It wasn't like she was going to get into a good high school. The exams were only a few months away and Usagi's grades had only worsened as the time went by. Usagi's future looked bleak and pointless. _"What is even the point?"_ Usagi sighed and she closed her eyes as the rain beat down heavily upon her. _"I shouldn't even go home, there is nothing there for me... there is nothing in this world for me... not without him."_ Usagi shook these thoughts away, fearful as to where they might lead. Why was she acting like this? She was so confused.

All of a sudden, the rain stopped beating down on her. Usagi opened her eyes and she looked up from the ground. Above her was an orange umbrella and Usagi followed the hand holding it to see a smiling face beaming at her.

"You're going to catch a cold standing out in the rain like that!" The girl had long blond hair and blue eyes just like Usagi, but her hair was pulled back in a big red ribbon. She wore a school uniform different than Usagi, but Usagi was sure that she had seen her somewhere before, but then again, she seemed to be thinking that about everyone nowadays. The girl's face changed as she looked Usagi over. "Are you alright?" Usagi's tears had turned into a simple steady stream, but now Usagi began to sob.

"No," She cried. "Everything is all wrong!" Usagi covered her face with her hands. Usagi knew she shouldn't be crying in front of strangers like this, but she didn't feel like a stranger. Usagi felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder comfortingly and she began to remove her hands from her face.

It was just like when the man at the park had wrapped his arm around Usagi. She should have shaken it off, but instead she found herself comforted by it. As the two girls began to walk on, Usagi found herself spilling her guts out to the umbrella girl. She hadn't been able to tell Naru anything about what was going on in her life, but with her she felt completely comfortable.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Usagi shook her head.

"I don't even know his name or his face!" The girl smiled.

"I bet you do." Usagi began to shake her head again, but the girl raised her hand to stop her protests. "In the deepest and darkest part of your heart, I bet you know his face." For a brief moment Usagi thought about the masked man and then the image of the "Odango" man came into her mind.

_"Why him? Just now?"_ Usagi couldn't make the connection just yet, and the umbrella girl was still speaking.

"You should go back to the mansion and ask for him." The girl said, but Usagi rejected the idea immediately.

"I can't do that! He's engaged!" This time the girl shook her head.

"If you are truly that much in love, you wont find peace until you do!" Usagi crossed her arms and her bottom lip became a pout.

"Have you ever been in love?" Usagi thought she saw something flash in the girl's eyes for a brief moment and she seemed to be uncomfortable with the question.

"I think so, yes." She confirmed with a quick nod at the end of the sentence. "Its all so blurry though." Usagi didn't understand what she meant, nor could she. She stood thinking about what she had said before.

The girl did have a point. Usagi was getting no where just moping around, and maybe she would find some peace in talking with him. On the other hand, it could backfire and she could feel even more restless. Usagi turned to the girl. She was too afraid to face all of this alone.

"Will you come with me?" Usagi watched as the girl appeared surprised and for a moment Usagi was sure she was going to refuse. Usagi wasn't sure why she had asked her in the first place and not Naru. The girl seemed to be thinking and then, to Usagi's surprise she smiled and then nodded.

"Sure." Usagi found herself smiling for the first time in days.

"Great, Arigato!" Usagi embraced her spontaneously and the girl seemed to stiffen for a moment, but then her muscles relaxed. Usagi let her go and she backed off embarrassed. "Sorry." The girl laughed.

"Its okay," She raised her right hand towards Usagi. "I'm Aino Minako." Usagi looked at her hand and then grabbed hold of it. It felt weird to shake her hand, but it wasn't just because Usagi was used to bowing.

"Tsukino Usagi!" The introduction was a bit late, but Usagi hadn't even thought about introduction herself earlier, Minako already felt like an old friend. They continued to walk towards Usagi's house, and when they had reached it they had already came up with their plan.

"You write a letter and I'll come around in the morning. We can drop it off before school." Usagi bit her lip.

"Wake up early?" Minako laughed loudly and Usagi found herself really liking the sound of it.

"You're right. I can't even get myself to school on time on a regular day!" She agreed. "We'll meet up after school then. Do you know where the Game Center Crown is?" Usagi found herself smiling again, her dampened spirits lifting drastically.

"Of coarse!"


	16. Hundred Billion Bottles

Woke up this morning

don't believe what I saw

hundred billion bottles

washed up on the shore

Guess I never known it being alone

a hundred billion castaways

looking for a home

* * *

As expected, Usagi woke up late. She had been so anxious the night before about making her letter just right that she had gone to bed late. Then, when finally in bed, Usagi had been too restless to sleep and could only lay thinking about seeing the man once more. She was both nervious and giddy about the whole thing. One part of her wanted to just skip school and go right then, but another was so nervious that Usagi felt like she might make herself sick.

As she ran down the street she didn't pay enough attention to what was going on in front of her, and when three men appeared around the corner she couldn't stop in time before running into one of them. The man was only thrown off his center of balance for a moment while Usagi fell to the ground.

"Hey! Why don't you look where you are going?!" One of the men shouted as she tried to lift herself up.

"Gomennasai!" She rose to her feet and bowed quickly, but it appeared as if she wasn't going to be let off too easily. The three men stood over her menacingly.

"For someone so small you sure have a lot of guts!" Usagi bowed once more.

"I'm sorry! I just wasn't looking! I didn't mean too!" One of the men stepped closer to her and grabbed hold of one of her streams of hair; keeping her from walking away.

"You think a simple apology is going to satisfy us?!" Usagi wasn't sure where they were going with this, but she sure didn't like it.

"Let go of me!" She smacked his hand away from her hair and the three men laughed.

"She sure has a lot of guts!" The other two men nodded, Usagi tried to turn, but each of her tails were yanked behind her.

"Let go!" She reached for her head trying to lighten the pull on her haead. The men let go and she fell to the ground. The three of the towered over her once more.

"HEY!" The three men turned around to see where the voice had come from and Usagi looked up to see a tall brunette standing behind them. "Picking on a smaller girl for your own entertainment. I will never forgive it! You cheap cowards." The men were all clenching their fists.

"Why you!" The tallest man charged towards her. "No one talks-" before he even finished his sentence he was on the ground, pinned by the girl. The other two men took aggresive stances. The girl's rose earrings shone in the light, and one of the men took notice of them.

"Hey, your the chick that beat up my cousin!" The girl crossed her arms.

"Your cousin attacked first, I only acted in self defense." The other man charged at her and her knee collided with his stomach. The final man stood hesitant to attack. The tallest man on the ground attempted to get up.

"Don't just stand there! Get her!" The man began to back away.

"No way, man! She totally obliverated my cousin!" He began to run away.

"You coward!" The girl stood over them.

"If I were you, I'd run too." Her eyes were serious and the look in her eyes could have turned them to stone. The two men stood up and began to scamper away like dogs that had just been beaten.

Usagi had watched the scene from the ground and the tall brunette offered her a hand.

"Are you okay?" Usagi was now standing and her personal wounds were forgotten as she admired the girl.

"Wow!" The girl looked at Usagi in surprise as Usagi beamed up at her. "So pretty and strong! I wish I could be like that!" The girl's brow furrowed but she did not frown, she was only confused.

"You're not afraid?" Usagi shook her head, confused as to why she would be.

"No, why?" The girl only starred at Usagi, still with a look of surprise. "I'm Tsukino Usagi!" The girl watched as Usagi bowed before her and then she stammered out her own introduction, though she hadn't expected it.

"Kino Makoto." Usagi found herself thinking once again about how familiar all of this was, but she pushed it aside.

"Nice to meet you, Mako-chan!"

* * *

Usagi walked out into the schoolyard all alone as everyone else settled down for lunch. Earlier she had not been sure if she would have been able to eat her lunch safely, but now that she felt calm enough, or maybe just hungry enough, to eat, she had realized that she hadn't even remembered to grab her lunch that morning.

Usagi scanned the yard for any signs of Naru and Umino, but they were nowhere to be seen. Usagi sighed as she sat down next to the large tree in the center of the yard and watched the people around her eating happily while she had nothing. Usagi was about to lay down and take a nap when she caught sight of someone she knew that she might be able to schmooze a few bits of food off of.

She was sitting by a nearby bush, reading a book that Usagi would have never been able to comprehend. Even if she had been able to read the kanji, Usagi would have been left in the dust as to what all of it meant. Mizuno Ami pushed back a strand of her blue hair behind her ear as she turned the page of her book, and Usagi spied the average sized lunch pouch beside her.

Usagi had only talked to Ami a few times, mostly when she was out in the hall awaiting her punishment. Always, Ami had given her a bright smile and had encouraged her in her "struggles". Usagi had always admired her, with a ting of jealousy, and had once contemplated trying ot make friends with her. But unfortunantly, the chance had never arisin.

As Usagi approached her from behind, the feeling of hunger subsided a bit and she found herself only wanting to talk to Ami.

Always, Usagi had been a bit worried that Ami would think her boring because of how stupid she was, but right then Usagi didn't care. So many things had happened in the past week, and for once Usagi just wanted to be able to do what she really wanted. She wanted to be able to follow her heart's desires without there being a million obstacles. She just wanted to speak to her. As long as she didn't reveal to Ami how much of a crybaby... the lunch bag lay empty beside Ami.

_No!_ Usagi fell to her knees beside Ami at the sight of the empty bag. Usagi's stomach had gotten the best of her. Ami looked at her in surprise.

"Tsukino-san?!" Usagi looked at her trying not to reveal how disappointed she was that Ami had no more food. "Are you alright?" Usagi bit her lip, but then she pushed her hunger aside and nodded.

"Yes, I just..." She didn't want to tell her, but Ami was waiting expectantly to finish her sentence, and lieing to her felt completely wrong. Usagi gave up trying to think of something. "was wondering if you had any food I could have eaten." She looked back down at the empty bag. "I forgot my lunch this morning." Ami smiled apologeticly.

"Sorry, I just finished." Usagi groaned and laid down on her back beside Ami. Ami put down her book and crossed her legs.

"You were late again, weren't you?" Usagi sighed and then nodded. Ami shook her head woefully.

"You realy should get here on time, I know not everyone is as studious as me, but you really should get to class. You do want to get into a good high school, don't you?" Usagi did not answer for a moment. "Don't you?" Ami seemed to grow a bit concerned.

"Not really." Ami's face grew pale and she looked as if Usagi had just confessed to a murder. Usagi wished she could take that statement back. "Well, its not like I don't WANT to get into a good high school," She corrected herself frantically sitting up and waving her hands in front of her. "its just...I know I wont." Usagi slumped back down into the grass and she closed her eyes not wanting to see the horror on Ami's face anymore. "I'm just too stupid." She felt Ami lean over her.

"How can you say that?" Usagi opened her eyes. Ami was starring down at her with a fierce look in her eyes. "How can you just give up like that?! Its not like you to just give up without a fight!" Usagi supported herself with her elbows.

"What do you mean?" Ami blushed and she sat back again.

"Nothing, its just... I'm sorry." She looked down at her feet. Usagi sat up completely and scooted closer to Ami.

"No, say it," She said trying to coax Ami to open up again. She had never seen the girl so riled up. Everytime they had talked, she had always been a bit shy and polite. Usagi had never known or even suspected that she could make her voice that forceful. Ami bit her lip and then looked Usagi in the eyes, her force was gone, but she did not hold back.

"Its just that, you're always so happy and cheerful, you never let something keep you down for long. You always pick yourself back up again and press on no matter how hard and fast the difficulties come." Usagi sat there speachless. "Though you are a bit of a crybaby." Ami realized what she had just said. "Gomennasai!"

"Y-You got all that from me standing in the hall?" Ami's face burned a bright red.

"I've seen you around." She said. "And I could just tell, the first time I saw you." Usagi sat there thinking a moment. A person that can overcome anything with a smile? Usagi didn't think so. She couldn't even overcome a simple English test, and in the past week she had walked around in a haze of depression.

"I wish that were true." Usagi said finally. Ami shifted her position as they sat there in silence for awhile. The only noise was from Usagi's complaining stomach. "I'm so hungry!" Ami supressed a smile.

"Perhaps I can help with that." The two sitting girls looked behind them to see Makoto standing over them.

"Mako-chan!" Makoto motioned to the ground beside Usagi.

"Can I sit with you guys?" Usagi and Ami both nodded and Makoto sat down, and as she sat down she lifted up a lunch pouch. "You said you were hungry?" Usagi's eyes lit up. "Dig in, I have enough to feed a small army." Or at least one Usagi.

Usagi grabbed the pouch happily and opened it up to see an array of delicious food.

"You're a lifesaver! Arigato!" She pulled out one of the pork buns. "Itadakimasu!" She bit into it happily. Ami leaned forward to be able to look at Makoto more easily.

"You're Kino Makoto, right? You transfered here a few years ago." Ami asked and Makoto nodded.

"I had some trouble at my last school." Usagi continued eating. "Things here arn't much better."

"Its just soo good!" Usagi said as she moved on to more of the food. Ami and Makoto laughed, but after a few seconds it died away. The mood in between the two loners felt strange to them. The laugh they had just shared felt as if it carried the weight of a thousand years . Each had troubles making friends, and they were not friends now, but as they sat there with Usagi in between them, it felt as if they had always been friends. Neither of them knew what to do about it.

For the rest of lunch, the conversation between the three came more quickly as time went by and the strange feeling became more natural. Eventually, like everthing else with Ami, the conversation returned to school. Apparently, Makoto was in the same boat as Usagi. Poor Ami closed her eyes as she took all of this in with disbelief.

"I wont allow it!" She said. "I will not let you both fail!" Usagi and Makoto glanced at each other and then looked back at Ami.

"I think I have established I'm a lost cause." Makoto said. "There is no way I'm going to do good on the exams." Usagi moaned and she fell back onto the ground.

"I forgot all about the exams! My mom is going to kill me!" The other two girls laughed at her exaggerated emotions.

"No you wont," Ami said as she grabbed hold of a school book. "We are all going to study together!" Usagi smiled up at her, and at the sight of that smile, two other girls felt something inside them stir. More importantly, they didn't feel so alone.


	17. Living In The Land of The Lost

When I look all around  
I can't believe the things I've found  
Now I need to find my way

I'm lost, I'm lost, find me!  
Living in the Land of the Lost  
Living in the Land of the Lost

* * *

As Usagi neared the arcade her heart began to beat furiously. She had never been so nervous in her life, and if it were not for the intense ache in her heart she might have ran away and abandoned the plan.

Usagi did not notice the pair of blue eyes watching her from the shadows, but as she turned the cornor, she began to feel as if she were being watched. She stopped for a moment and looked around, but no one was in sight. After a moment's pause she began to walk forward once more towards the Crown.

Behind her a black cat stepped forward into the sunlight and observed Usagi as she walked. Usagi felt a cold shiver run up her back and she looked over her shoulder once more as the feeling intensified.

The glint of gold caught her eye and Usagi turned around to see the cat starring up at her. The cat's blue eyes pierced into her and Usagi felt as if it were looking straight into her soul, but more strange than its eyes, was a golden cresent moon that could have been mistaken for a baldspot, but the slight shimmer of sunlight reflecting off of it gave itself away as something else. The cat stood up and began to walk towards her, caustiously, and Usagi stood there unsure of what to do about it. Usagi starred intently into the cat's eyes, but the sound of someone shouting behind her dragged her attention away from the cat.

"Usagi!" Usagi's eyes jerked away from the cat and she looked to see Minako walking towards her. "Are you ready, Usagi?" Usagi looked back towards the cat, but to her surprise the sidewalk was now empty. She looked around, but the strange cat was no where to be seen. Minako was now standing beside her and waiting expectantly. "Usagi?" Usagi pulled herself away from her search and turned to face Minako with a nod.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Luna watch Usagi and Minako walk down towards the Crown, but she stayed out of sight within the shadows. She was still unsure of how to proceed with her plan, actually, she didn't even have a plan. Everything in this timeline was too messed up, but not in the way Luna had ever expected.

Luna had rocketed through space and time believing that the past was run amuck with evil creatures and foes, but now that she was here, she found no threats to the Earth at all. When Luna had gone to D-Point to verify this, she had found it abandoned and desolate. The Sailor Senshi hadn't even been awakened and were living normal lives. Luna shook her head as she corrected herself.

_"Almost all of them."_

From what she could see, Sailor Venus had awakened three years before, just like she was suppose to, but then, something happened. The enemies stopped coming, and Sailor V had retired. Only recently had she reappeared with the coming of Tuxedo Kamen.

Luna didn't understand why her past self had not been awakened yet. Yes, she had come after Artemis, but she should have came by now. Even if Usagi didn't need to awaken as Sailor Moon or Serenity, Luna was her gaurdian and sworn to always be by her side. She should have arrived by now!

Luna followed a few yards behind the girls making sure to stay out of sight. She didn't want to risk Minako seeing her and telling Artemis. She didn't really understand why, but Luna felt certain that if she met Artemis, or worse, herself, things would become very hectic and it may cause the paradox to become permantent. Luna really wished Pluto had given her more advice, but she knew that Pluto hadn't known what was going on either.

Luna sighed as she thought over her options once more, and she realized that staying in the shadows was not one of them. She had to solve this problem quickly, and the only way she could begin this was by doing one thing that should have happened three years ago. Luna had to awaken Sailor Moon.

* * *

**Notes (Non-important AND IMPORTANT!)**

**No-Important:** This song isn't really a song. Its from the 70's kid's show "The Land of The Lost", you know, they made a movie spoof of it a few years ago with Will Ferrell (Worst movie ever!). Anyways, this is what came into my head while rereading the chapter. This tune ran over the ending credits of the show and I always find myself singing it. It fits with this chapter really well (I think).

**Not Really Important:** Also, I will take song suggestions for chapters I've **ALREADY **posted. Not for future chapters, so no "hey, you should write a chapter for this song," stuff. Only "you should use this song for chapter *insert*. I think it fits better," stuff. I might agree with you and change the name of the chapter.

**Important: **Speaking of name changes, this story will have its name changed in a few days to **"Talking to The Moon." **From Bruno Mars' song. The songs' mood and tempo fit better with the story's and its plot. Time Warp is more upbeat and really doesn't pertain to the story other than talking about time. Plus, now don't hate me, I never liked Rocky Horror Picture Show. :O


	18. Only Hope Can Keep Me Together,

A year has passed since I wrote my note  
But I should have known this right from the start  
Only hope can keep me together  
Love can mend your life  
But love can break your heart

I'll send an SOS to the world  
I'll send an SOS to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle

* * *

The tall, black gate towered above the two girls as they starred at the enclosed mansion. Usagi stood with the love letter in her hands, but she could not find the strength to move forward and press the intercom. The gate overshadowed her and Usagi felt dizzy as her nervousness and excitement overwhelmed her. A part of her sung at the thought of seeing him again, while another felt so nervous that she was on the verge of becoming physically sick.

"I..." Usagi starred at the intercom and rubbed the paper of the love letter between her fingers. "I can't do it!" She felt like she was going to cry again. Her hands wrapped tightly around the love letter with her fingernails digging into her palms. She couldn't stop shaking. If he rejected her, she didn't know what she would do.

"You can! I believe in you!" Minako encouraged. Usagi felt a surge of courage flow through her from Minako's words and Usagi clamped her eyes shut as she leaned forward to press the button.

"Can I help you?" The voice didn't come over the intercom, but to the right of them. Usagi opened her eyes, her finger still an inch away from the intercom.

The girls looked over their shoulders and a man with long white hair and blue-grey eyes starring at them. Beside Usagi, Minako seemed to become rigid. Usagi stood up and faced him, her voice became urgent.

"You live here?" The man shrugged.

"Might as well," He said crossing his arms, "I am Kunza, the head executive of the Yoruno's company." Kunza appeared a bit annoyed. "Now, again, may I help you?" Usagi bit her lip and looked down at the letter in her hand. Minako seemed to snap out of whatever had struck her and she nudged Usagi with her elbow.

"Go on," She urged. Usagi looked up from the letter and into the man's eyes. They were not warm and soft like the man she had danced with, they were cold, but there was also something kind about them. She bowed and held out the letter towards him.

"Please, this is a very important letter!" The man looked at her stunned and he was surprised by the urgency in her voice. The head executive of one of the richest companies in Japan was unsure of what to do about a single pair of girls.

"And how may I help you with this letter?" Usagi looked up at him pleadingly.

"I... I... just don't know who to give it too." Kunza reached out and grabbed the letter, looking over the outside of the letter, it was blank with no intended recipient.

"You have a name?" He said looking back at Usagi. She shook her head. "Anything?" Usagi's eyes began to fill with tears once more.

"The man who danced with me at the ball was one of the guests of honor." She said finally. He looked back at the letter.

"A thank you letter?" He sounded skeptical as he looked Usagi over once more. "A love letter?" She nodded, her face flushing red. He handed the letter back to Usagi. "Its best if you do not try to contact this man." The two girls starred at him in surprise. "It would only put you in an embarrassing situation." Minako stepped forward angrily.

"If it is love than it cannot be stopped!" Kunza shook his head. Usagi felt the tears building up in her eyes. She knew he was right, the masked man probably did not remember her, let alone share her silly childish feelings. "You are-"

"Stop!" Minako stopped short in her rant and they both looked at Usagi, surprised by the force in her shout. Usagi starred down at the love letter through her building tears. "It's okay, Mina." She said. "It was never meant to be. I would have had to face it sooner or later. It might as well be now." Usagi pulled the letter to her chest and looked at Kunza. "Thank you for your time." Usagi slowly turned to walk away and the other two watched her go. As Usagi rounded the corner, Minako turned her anger back towards Kunza.

"You could have at least delivered the letter!" The man stood up tall.

"It would have been unfair to both of them." He said. Minako's anger faltered as she looked up at his face, he was still looking at where Usagi had disappeared, and not at Minako directly.

"What do you mean?" The man glanced at her, but then continued to stare after Usagi.

"It would have given her false hope, and it you have hurt him, knowing that he could never," He paused as he tried to collect his words carefully. "It would have stressed him to hurt a young girl's feelings." Minako looked back at the towering mansion.

"You are protecting a shallow man then." Kunza smiled sadly.

"You're friend seems very kind hearted and sincere. Though, a bit too curious." Minako stiffened as he said this, she felt like she had discussed this before. She followed his gaze, back towards where Usagi had turned the corner.

"I don't know." She said truthfully. "We just met." The man looked a bit amused.

"Oh?" He tilted his head. "You two acted like very old friends." Minako didn't like the turn this conversation had taken, he had avoided her other statement entirely! Besides, Minako wasn't comfortable with how she felt around him.

Minako began to pull herself away from him and turned to follow Usagi.

"I gotta go." She walked away quickly, but she could feel his cold eyes watching her as she went.

* * *

Usagi just wanted to be alone. Once she was out of view of the others she dashed ahead hastily and then turned another cornor, just in case Minako followed after her. She just wanted to be alone to cry.

She stood supporting herself on a building in an alley way with the letter still pressed close to her heart.

_"Baka, Baka, Baka, Baka!"_ She pressed her eyes tightly together as the tears began to spill over and she suppressed her sobs. She was so stupid! What had she expected?! That the man would have let her come in? That he would have sat her down and talked to her in his future wife's home?! She was too stupid.

Usagi opened her eyes, unable to see anything through her tears. _Baka!_ Her hand squeezed the letter, crumpling it. She had to face it, she was never going to see him again, and he would never know she had existed. She bit her lip trying not to cry out. _"I want to see you!"_ She suppressed her outcry but she still stood there helpless. This letter was pointless, it was never going to be read. _"Baka!"_ She threw the letter in a blind furry and she did not know, or cared where it landed. She began to stand up once more, but a voice called out to her.

"Littering again, I see, Odango Atama." Usagi froze as she heard his voice. She heard his footsteps approaching her. He was the last person she wanted to see right now, especially with her tears. "You should really-" She looked up at him and at the sight of her red eyes he stopped. "Are you okay?" His voice was urgent. Usagi's fist clenched tightly. She was so sick and tired of being asked that.

"No!" She said bitterly as her anger seeped through, but then she was overcome once more with sobs and she covered her face, not wanting him to see her cry. "No," She sobbed. His strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she lifted her head to see his eyes starring directly into hers.

"Did someone hurt you?" His voice was forceful and serious, as if he might be the one to avenge her. The tone shocked Usagi into stopping her tears. She tried to even out her breathing, but his deep, serious, eyes took her breath away.

"No, I just-" His eyes softened at this and Usagi found herself mystified. His eyes were filled with genuine concern. "Its nothing serious." She found herself saying finally, even though it was a lie. His grip on her shoulders loosened as he realized how tightly he was gripping her.

"Are you sure?" Usagi nodded. The man stood up straight with a sigh. "You are too soft, Odango." Usagi found herself frowning.

"Who are you to say?" She said closing her eyes and crossing her arms. The man laughed. Usagi opened her eyes and stared up at him. He seemed too amused by her, but the sound of his laugh made her heart soar, and she found herself almost happy again. Yet, that didn't make any sense.

"Well, see you, Odango." He turned to walk away and Usagi watched him for a moment and then found her voice once more.

"The name is USAGI!" She called after him. The man did not turn around, but he lifted his hand and shook it as if to acknowledge he heard her but didn't care.

"Whatever you say, Odango." He called over his shoulder and Usagi stomped her foot childishly as she turned to storm away.

"What is with that guy?!" She fumed, but then the sight of his eyes came back to her and she stopped to look back at him. _"Who are you?"_

* * *

**Notes:** Its no big secret as to who Kunza is. All of the Shitennou are going to be called by the names they used in La Reconquista, just because. (Kunza, Jed, Nephra, Zoi)

Also, I don't know if I really want to change my title, I kind of like it. I keep picturing the Senshi doing the Time Warp and I get a laugh, so... we'll wait. I'll create a poll for people to vote on it, and you can give me other suggestions by PMing me or in a review.


	19. Fire In My Soul

I see that hope is coming  
So pull me from the ashes, ignite my soul  
Please burn away the darkness, His love is like a furnace  
Where fire never sleeps

Burn all my soul, set me on fire  
Burn all my soul, light up my fire, Burn all my soul

Stop, I never want to miss You,  
something new is being born

* * *

Usagi watched the man for a moment longer, but then turned around to start walking home. All of this was too confusing, he_, "Ahh!"_

A black blur flew in front of her from behind and Usagi lifted her arms to protect herself. It had almost struck her head and it had jolted Usagi out of her thoughts. She stood still for a moment wondering what had just happened.

"Nyaaaa." Usagi moved her arms in a way that she could see in front of her. The black cat from earlier stood starring up at her expectantly. "Nyaaa." It said once more. Usagi sighed in relief as she dropped her arms. As Usagi bent down, the cat took a step closer, but held back a bit.

"You scared me!" Usagi said smiling at the cat. Something about the cat made her forget about her previous sadness and a flicker of joy began to fill her heart. Usagi lifted her hand out towards the cat and slowly inched her hand towards the cat. The cat rubbed its head against her hand while it purred and Usagi found herself laughing for the first time in a week. "You're a nice kitty, aren't you?" Usagi continued to pet its head and the cat meowed once more as if to agree. Usagi's hand stopped mid-stroke and she looked it over once more.

The cat's eyes were a bright blue and they looked up at her happily, but they also seemed to portray a mission. Usagi laughed again as she thought that, it was just too silly.

"See you later, Cat!" Usagi began to walk away, but hesitate for a moment. Was it really that silly? She looked back over her shoulder, but the cat was already gone. Disappointed, Usagi turned around once more to begin her journey home; her happy mood had vanished along with the cat.

* * *

Usagi took the long way home, she didn't want to run into anyone she knew or get home too early and have to face her mother. She just wanted to think and the long walk would give her that time. Her emotions had gone on a very bumpy roller coaster ride. From panic, to crying, to laughing? The day had taken its toll on Usagi. There was also another reason she was taking this way home; the Hikawa Shrine.

Usagi had never gotten the courage to go to the shrine itself, but the feeling she always got when she passed it was warm and comforting. Just walking by the shrine always lifted her spirits up, just like the sitting by the fountain at the park did. These two places, along with The Crown, were her lifelines. Yet recently, The Crown and the fountain had stopped giving her that fantastic glow. Instead they seemed to be filled with the ghosts of forgotten memories. As Usagi approached the shrine, she hoped, she prayed, that this would still feel the same. She just couldn't take any more sadness filling her.

Usagi turned at the foot of the steps leading up to the shrine, but no sense of happiness filled her. Usagi starred looking up at the once comforting buildings, and she felt the sadness beginning to fill her. She closed her eyes trying to keep it from seeping through her, but it was already too late. The shrine had filled her with its ghost.

Always the crybaby, she felt the tears building up behind her eyelids.

"Please..." The plea escaped her lips and the sound of shrill screeching filled the air. Usagi opened her eyes frightened, and two large crows swooped down around her. Usagi screamed but the crows were not going after her, but something to the right of her. The two flew by her and began to attack their intended victim.

The black cat swatted at them trying to defend itself, but the two crows were vicious in their attack.

"Stop it!" Usagi rushed forward and began to swat at the birds.

"Phobos! Deimos!" Someone shouted in anger as Usagi scooped up the cat in her arms, shielding it with her body. The crows descended upon her, but the bristles of a broom swept the two crows away before they struck her. "Get away!" The two crows screeched and began to fly away. Usagi looked up at their savior.

A black haired Shinto maiden who looked about Usagi's age stood over them protectively as the two crows flew away.

"I wonder what got into them..." The girl mused as she watched them fly away. After she was sure that the crows were gone, she looked down at Usagi and the cat. "Sorry about that." She bent down to inspect Usagi for cuts. "Are you okay?" Usagi nodded and looked down at the cat. It had several cuts on its back, but other than that it seemed alright.

"We're okay." The Maiden sighed in relied.

"I really am sorry about that, they usually aren't anything like that!" The Maiden began to pet the cat's head. "I'm just glad you and your cat are okay."

"Its not-" Usagi began to protest but than she stopped as she looked down at the cat once more; it was starring up at her with grateful blue eyes. It really could be her cat.

"You better take her home and clean her up." The Maiden said as she began to stand up. She offered Usagi her hand. "What's her name?" Usagi grabbed her hand and began to rise to her feet. A name, what was a good name for a cat? The glint of the crescent moon emblem caught her attention. _The Moon._

"Luna." Usagi said looking back at the Maiden, the name meant moon, but Usagi wasn't sure how she knew that. She was always failing in English, and she didn't even know what language the name came form. The Maiden smiled as she pet the cat's head once more, and the cat mewed softly.

"Nice name." She took a step back and bowed. "I'm Hino Rei. My grandfather and I run this shrine." She said motioning to the shrine behind her. Usagi bowed slightly trying now to be rude, but at the same time trying not to press too tightly on the injured cat.

"I am Tsukino Usagi."

"Again, I'm really sorry." Rei said, she looked back at the cat. "You should probably get Luna home before Phobos and Deimos come back." She advised. "I don't know what got into them, but whatever it was, its best to be on the safe side." Usagi nodded and she cradled Luna as she began to walk away.

"Arigato." She began to walk away from the shrine and then she looked back at Rei who was still watching her. "See you later." Rei seemed surprised by this, but then she smiled.

"See you."

* * *

Rei watched as the strange girl and cat became smaller and smaller down the street. Her hands wrung the handle of the broom nervously as she thought about the entire experience.

The aura around Usagi had been strange but powerful, and the Luna was an entirely mystifying being. As Rei had touched her, an unknown power had flowed through Rei. The power had felt familiar, but Rei could not name it. It was like a fire in her soul, igniting and spreading throughout her body.

There was something else about the two that was completely mystifying and confusing. Phobos and Deimos would never attack anything without cause. Occasionally they would screech at people whom Rei had already suspected as shady, but this was different. The cat had not provoked them, but they had attacked anyways. They must have felt the unfamiliar aura around Luna as well.

There was something wrong about Luna and Usagi that Rei could not figure out. Rei sighed as she began to walk up the steps towards the shrine. She would just have to keep an eye out for them.


	20. When You're Laughin', Keep on Laughin'

Oh when you're smilin' keep on smilin'  
The whole world smiles with you  
Ah when you're laughin' keep on laughin'  
The sun comes shinin' through

Now when you're cryin' you bring on the rain  
So stop that sighin' be happy again  
keep on smilin' cause when you're smilin'  
And the whole world smiles with you

The great big world will smile with

The whole wide world will smile with you

* * *

Luna's warm body filled Usagi with a wonderful feeling of comfort. As Usagi walked stroking her fur both the girl and cat seemed to grow more peaceful. This peace was something Usagi hadn't felt ever before. Always she was running from place to place, always looking for where she belonged. What was going on? Why did she feel so topsy-turvy? She had almost given up hope in everything, and then, this cat had appeared. It wasn't really anything much. Just that when she looked at her, Usagi felt as if everything was going to be alright. Usagi looked at Luna who had cuddled in her arms trying to ignore her cuts. Usagi found herself smiling once more as a thought occured to her.

"You were following me." Luna looked up at her, and Usagi felt as if the cat understood her every word. Usagi stroked the cat behind the ears. "Well, I guess if you were going to keep following me around anyways," She stopped stroking Luna and poked her nose playfully. "We might as well make you officially my cat." The cat mewed as if happy and Usagi giggled. A warm glow filled her heart.

_"This feeling... I've felt it before."_ The cat rested its head down on her arm and Usagi kept walking towards her house. _"I felt it at the ball, with Minako, and that couple at the park. Now that I think about it, with Makoto and Ami as well."_ Usagi turned down her street and she kept trying to pinpoint the word she was looking for. _"Its like a warm nostalgia."_

"I'm home!" Usagi entered the house and her mother came out from the kitchen.

"How was-" She noticed the cat in Usagi's arms. "Who is this?" She bent down with a smile.

"This is Luna." Usagi said. "She was following me, and then two crows attacked her." Usagi pointed to the cuts on her back. Her mother looked the cat over.

"Well, we can fix that. I'll give her a bath and then a nice warm-"

"No." Her mother looked up at her in surprise. Usagi was surprised herself. "Its just that, I want to do it. Besides, your busy with dinner." Her mother stared at her for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay." She began to walk back into the kitchen. "Just yell if you need anything." She said. Usagi began to walk up the stairs and then her mother yelled up to her.

"You realize she can only stay until we find a new home for her, right?" Usagi looked back down the stairs at her mother. "You know how Shingo is about cats." In truth, Usagi had forgotten all about Shingo's hatred, or really fear, for cats. Usagi looked down at Luna sorrowfully.

"I guess it was just one more thing that wasn't meant to be." Usagi said turning around walking back up the stairs. Her mother watched her go and wished she hadn't said anything.

Ikuko had noticed Usagi's depressed mood ever since the ball, but she could find no way to help her daughter.

"I'm home!" Kenji stepped through the door and lifted his nose into the air. "Something smells good." Ikuko smiled and he kissed her. "Are Shingo and Usagi home?"

"Shingo went to a friends house, but Usagi is here." She hesitated before telling him, but he was going to find out sooner or later. "She brought home a cat." Kenji stood shocked.

"A cat? But she knows Shing-" The sound of laughter interrupted him and the two adults looked up the stairwell. Did they really just hear that? Or did they just dream it? They looked at each other to confirm it. After a full week of tears and red, puffy eyes, Usagi had finally found her laugh once more. Ikuko smiled.

"You know, its about time Shingo got over his fear, err, hatred." She said and Kenji found himself smiling as well.

"I don't think I could agree more."

* * *

Usagi gently soaked Luna in warm water and the cat sat quietly with her eyes closed. The cuts on her back were not bleeding, but Usagi took extra care not to hurt Luna as she cleaned them.

"See, that wasn't too bad, now was it?" Luna opened her eyes and mewed in complaint.

"_It was too!"_ At least, that was how Usagi interpreted it, and Usagi laughed at her.

"Come on, I'll dry you off and then we'll go see if we can get us some food." Luna allowed Usagi to cover her in a cloth and gently dry her, but Usagi was still cautious of the cuts. "Now lets go now. Hmm?"

The two of them walked down the stairs to the kitchen and the wonderful smell of food reached them.

"Mmmm... smells good!" Usagi rushed into the kitchen. "What is for supper?" Ikuko smiled.

"You'll see." She bent down to pet Luna. "I'm adding something special for our newest family member." It took Usagi a moment to let that statement register in her mind, but when it did, her mother got to see the shining smile she had begun to miss.


	21. An Angel By My Side

I can't say that everything's okay  
'Cause I can see the tears you're crying And I can't promise to take the pain away  
But you can know I won't stop trying

I'll be the angel by your side  
I will get you through the night  
I'll be the strength you can't provide on your own  
'Cause when you're down and out of time  
And you think you've lost the fight  
Let me be the angel  
The angel by your side

* * *

Usagi sat pretending to do her homework up in her room. Luna sat curled up on Usagi's bed and she watched her try her best to work. She just could not keep her focus on the pages in front of her and her thoughs wandered off onto all the confusing things that had happened that day. So many rushing emotions had bombarded her today and she was plum worn out. Never before had she ever felt so tired. Slowly, she found herself closing her eyes and her head sunk onto the small table. She would just rest her eyes for a few moments, and then try to concentrate on her reading...

* * *

Usagi jolted awake from a deep slumber. Even though Usagi didn't remember turning off the lights, the only light was from the stars and the sliver of moonlight. Usagi pushed back her hair out of her face, but as her hand touched her cheek, she found it wet with tears. _"I was crying again."_ She pulled her hand away and looked at her moist fingers. _"Why do I wake up crying? What is this dream?"_ Usagi began to move, but a weight on her lap stopped her. Luna lay sleeping on her lap. Usagi smiled sadly and began to stroke her soft, warm, fur in order to calm herself. Luna must have been worried about Usagi as she had cried in her sleep.

Luna stirred in her sleep as Usagi pet her, and Usagi stopped, not wanting to wake her. Usagi looked up to the moon. In a day or two, it would be completely gone and its pale light would not stir up all of these emotions in Usagi's heart. Those emotions of sorrow and fear. Usagi sighed. Then again, in the very deepest part of her heart, the moonlight stirred up something else. Something sweet and lovely. Another tear fell from Usagi's eye.

"Please," She said aloud. "Find me." She didn't know who she was pleading to, but she knew that it was the same person, no, people, that Usagi cried out to every night. Ever since the ball, Usagi would awake up crying from a dream that she could never remember. Her heart would call out to those people and Usagi would be left crying in the moonlight. "Please..."

"Nyaa." Usagi looked down at Luna with tears in her eyes. Her hand went to her eyes and she began to dry them with her sleeve.

"I just wish I knew what to do." She said and Luna rubbed her head against Usagi comfortingly and Usagi pet her.

"Your too lucky Luna," Usagi moved her hand away from Luna and looked back at the night sky. "You don't have anything to worry about." Usagi sighed and Luna opened her mouth, but she did not make any noise. "I give up." Usagi's tears began to overcome her. "There is nothing left to do, I can never be with him." Usagi pet Luna's head one more time. The cat's eyes were saddened as Usagi cried. "Luna, why does all of this hurt me so much?" She asked. She knew that the cat couldn't answer her, but she just wanted to have someone listen to her for once. She hugged the cat close, her warmth giving a sense of support.

"Its all too familiar. All of it." Usagi pulled away and looked down at Luna. Again, Usagi felt as if Luna understood her. Usagi's voice became distant. "Its like a long dream that I've had before." Usagi swore that she saw Luna smile and then her lips moved..

"Because it is, Sailor Moon."


	22. Today Is Where Your Book Begins-

Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find

Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins...

* * *

Usagi shoved the cat off of her more violently than she had intended. _It had talked!_ Usagi suppressed a scream and Luna picked herself up. Usagi's mind was spinning. _"This isn't happening!"_

"Goodnight." Usagi laid her head back down on the table. This was just another crazy dream that she would not remember in the morning, she just had to get there.

"This isn't a dream, Usagi!" Luna stepped closer, but Usagi refused to lift her head.

"I can't listen to you because you are not really talking." Usagi said. She heard, or dreamt she heard, Luna sigh.

"Please, don't make me claw you, Usagi-chan!" Usagi clenched her fist tightly and looked up for a brief instant. Luna jumped up onto the table and sat down in front of her. "Now-" Usagi put her head back down as Luna spoke.

_"This isn't happening!"_

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi felt Luna's paws on her head, shaking her, but Usagi refused to look up. Luna's claws dug into her skull for a brief moment.

"OW!" Usagi jerked away and stood up as she rubbed the back of her head. Luna sat back down.

"I'm sorry, but none of this is a dream." Luna looked at her desperately. Usagi rubbed her head for another second and then she removed her hands.

"Okay, if this isn't a dream, and you can really talk, then how?!" Usagi demanded. Luna shook her head.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand. I will reveal everything to you when the need arises." Usagi crossed her arms in a pout. "Please be patient, Usagi-chan. If I told you everything it could jeopardize the future!" Usagi's mind was spinning. She didn't understand!

"The future?" Luna didn't say anything for a moment and Usagi thought she saw a sadness come over her.

"Again," Luna's voice confirmed her sorrow, "everything will come in due time." The sorrow in Luna's eyes was replaced with determination as she sat up not speaking, and flipped backwards in the air. A bright light shone in the room and as Usagi's eyes adjusted, they fixed onto something that had fallen onto the table in between Usagi and Luna.

It was a small round brooch with a crescent moon in the center that was similar to Luna's own and it had a small, pink gem above it. On the outside of the circle were four circular stones: red, orange, blue, and green. Usagi looked at it for a moment and then cautiously she bent down and held it with both hands. It felt warm in her hands and a tingling sensation filled her body. _"What is this? That nostalgia is filling me once more."_ Luna stepped closer to Usagi.

"There is a Solder of Love and Justice within you!" She said. Usagi looked at her and then back down at the brooch. The tingling sensation grew and something intense began to awaken within Usagi's soul. Fearful, Usagi dropped the brooch onto the table once more and took a step back.

"I can't be!" Usagi's heart was beating wildly. How could she be a solder? A fighter? She was crybaby Usagi who was always irresponsibly late and always sleeping at the most inappropriate times. How could that type of person be a "Solder of Love and Justice"?

"You are!" Luna said looking up at Usagi with pleading eyes. "Please Usagi, you must transform into Sailor Moon! Your future, our future, depends on it!" Usagi looked down at the brooch and the intense feeling came back to her.

_"No! I can't be! This isn't true!"_ Then again... All of the last week's emotions came flowing back into her again. All of those things that had felt so familiar to her, the intense sadness that had consumed her ever since she had left the ball. The feeling that something important was missing; was this it? Usagi bent down hesitantly and encased the brooch with her hand. Fear filled her, but she realized that her heart yearned for it.

Usagi pulled the brooch to her chest. Something within her was crying out to her and the glint of moonlight caught Usagi's sweet and lovely feeling from the deepest part of her heart broke through and Usagi stood speechless as the power surged through her.

"Please," Luna begged. "Repeat after me." Usagi shook her head. "Pleas-" Luna stopped as Usagi lifted her right hand above her head. She already knew what Luna wished her to say. The moonlight was speaking to her, trying to remind her of who she was.

"Moon Prism Power!" She shouted, and Luna's mouth hung open in surprise. Usagi's whole being reverberated as she completed the phrase. Her heart screamed it and she willed all of this to be true. Oh, please let it be true! **"Make Up!"** She shouted this with a passion she did not know she possessed.

A glorious light illuminated her room and from the brooch a cool stream of ribbons encased her. The light diminished and Usagi stood in front of Luna in a Sailor fuku similar to her school's, but in many ways very different. Her school uniform did not come with a mask and a tiara.

The power continued to flow through Usagi and she closed her eyes. The power was so foreign to her, but yet so familiar. Just like everything else.

"Luna, what is this?" Her eyes remained closed. She was so afraid, but it also felt like someone else was inside her trying to get out; someone brave. The memories of a distant past attempted to break through, but Usagi could not yet reach them.

"Sailor Moon." Usagi opened her eyes and looked down at Luna who sat smiling. "Please, find the Silver Crystal and the Moon Princess!" The memories pressed forward, but still remained out of reach.

"Silver Crystal? Moon Princess?" All of this was just beyond her comprehension.

"Strange things have been happening, and you must investigate them." Luna explained. "Thefts are occurring everywhere and the enemy appears to be searching for the Silver Crystal as well. You must stop them." Usagi, no, Sailor Moon, nodded as she remember what Naru and Umino had told her earlier and knew that it was true.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" If she had thought about it more she would have realized that her friends had not told her this name. Luna nodded.

"Some him, but others as well, and they are the ones that worry me. Sailor V has been fighting them well, but your mission is to help her."

"There are others." Sailor Moon spoke this without thinking, but she knew in her heart that it was true. "Other Sailor Senshi." Luna looked at her with widened eyes.

"Yes." Luna confirmed finally. Sailor Moon found herself smiling brightly as she looked back at the moon. Hope mingled with the new power flowing through Sailor Moon's body.

"We will find each other, and together, I know, everything will come together." She looked back down at Luna still smiling. This was the first thing that had felt right all week and it was the strangest.

"Thank you, Luna." Sailor Moon found herself laughing after she said this. "Your name is Luna, right?!"

* * *

**Notes: **Why aren't Usagi's parents woken up by this?!


	23. Whose There To Save The Hero?

I lay alone awake at night  
Sorrow fills my eyes  
But I'm not strong enough to cry  
Despite of my disguise  
I'm left with no shoulder  
But everybody wants to lean on me.  
I guess I'm their soldier.  
Well, who's gonna be mine

Who's there to save the hero  
When she's left all alone  
And she's crying out for help.  
Who's there to save the hero  
Who's there to save the girl...  
After she saves the world  
After she saves the world

* * *

A shadowy figure crept into the darkened arcade, making sure that she was not observed. She sat down in front of the game counsel and after a brief moment, the game began to move out of the way to reveal a staircase leading to a hidden basement.

Minako began to walk down into the secret hideout when she thought she heard something behind her. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw nothing nor heard anything else. She walked forward and the game moved back into place, completely hiding the secret entrance.

_"Find me."_ Minako turned around quickly. She had heard it for sure that time, she knew it! Her eyes were met with only darkness and she did not see anyone. She stood silent, waiting for the voice to come once more, but nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" Minako jumped. Her partner's voice had frightened her out of her concentration.

The white cat with emerald green eyes sat on top of a table next to the central computer, and he looked at her expectantly. Minako looked back to the entrance, but perhaps it had just been her imagination.

"I'm fine." It wasn't really true, but she wouldn't have been able to explain herself. She walked closer to the cat who sat pouring over a map of Tokyo. "Any hunch as to where they will strike next?" Artemis shook his head.

"No clue." He said with a frown. "But there are other things we need to discuss." Minako sat down at the table and looked over the map. Red crosses covered many of the stores and shops, but some were circled in blue: potential victims. "We have more information on who we are facing." Minako looked up from the map. "It seems new pockets of the Dark Kingdom have awakened." Minako's mouth opened in surprise, but then it shut. She really shouldn't be surprised, it was always them, she just wished that they would stop coming.

"This Tuxedo Kamen?" She had thwarted many of his stealing attempts, but she was not sure what he was after.

"Maybe so." Artemis said, but he seemed a bit hesitant to go on.

"Tell her Artemis." A soft, sweet, feminine voice said from the main computer. Now that Minako had many of her memories back, she realized that Boss was really Queen Serenity, living within the computers of the Moon, but after a year of only knowing her as "Boss" it was a hard habit to break; even after two years. Artemis sighed.

"What is it?" Something about his face made Minako a bit worried.

"We know what they are after." He said. "At first I was only suspicious of it, but now their intentions are known without a doubt."

"And?" Artemis stood up and motioned to the red markings on the map.

"All of these stores are know for their collection of precious gems." He explained. "At first I thought it might just be by chance, but then..." He paused.

"Then we got a confirmation that the enemy is looking for the Silver Crystal." Boss finished for him. Minako let those words sink in. They seemed to have no meaning to her, but at the same time alarm bells went off in her head. A surge of new memories tried to break free of their slumber but Minako struggled to unlock them.

"Silver Crystal?" She spoke the words and a memory broke through the fog. Yes, there was a very good reason for her to be worried. "The Illusionary Silver Crystal, the one that gave the Queen power during the Silver Millennium?" The memory of her dying body being swept away by the crystal's power came back full force. "The one that sent us here to the future? To be reborn?" Artemis smiled sadly.

"Yes." Minako stood up.

"They cannot find it!" She said clenching her fist tightly. "I will stop them!" She blushed as she realized something. "Where is it?" Artemis sighed.

"It is with the Moon Princess." He said. "Buried deep within her soul, it lies hidden so the enemy cannot detect it. At least, as long as she stays unawakened." Minako thought a moment. That was another reason why she was never told who the Princess was. She didn't know, Artemis didn't know, and even Boss didn't know. If they knew, they might accidentally betray this information to the enemy.

Minako could only remember the basics of her past life. That she was the leader of Princess Serenity's guardians and that it was her duty to protect the Earth alone, to prevent the others from having to carry the weight.

"So if Serenity is awakened and the Silver Crystal is found, we are all in danger?" Artemis nodded.

"There is more to it then that, if The Silver Crystal was revealed to still be in existence, other, more powerful beings might come and try to take it." He said. "To protect the Earth, we must not let it be known that it exists!" The task at hand began to overshadow Minako.

Could she do this all on her own? On the outside she gave Artemis her greatest smile.

"Got it!" She said giving him a thumbs up. She put her other hand on her hip and winked at him. "Don't worry about a thing, Artemisu!" She said his name in a childish way to show that she was ready for anything to come her way, but on the inside she felt the weight of the duty pulling down on her. Recently she had begun to wish more and more that she had help. All of these late night escapees were taking their toll, on her and her grades, not that her grades were anything to boast about in the first place. "I will protect and serve from a distance."

"That's my Venus." Artemis said smiling. He knew her better than anyone, but Minako had kept her desire for help even from him.

"There is something else." Minako and Artemis looked at the computer with surprise. Obviously this was news to Artemis as well.

"What?" Artemis asked. Boss did not speak for a moment.

"Someone has been to the Moon Castle's ruins recently." She said. Minako heard Artemis gasp and Minako's heart flipped. No one was suppose to go there!

"Who?!" Artemis demanded. Boss seemed reluctant to say anything, but she had to go on.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "I can honestly say this is baffling to me. Someone came to the Moon, someone who knew their way around. I didn't even detect them!" Artemis sat with his mouth hanging open. "They went into the Prayer Room and-" Artemis looked like he was going to faint and Minako supported him. Prayer Room? Minako tried to remember what that was but it was lost to her entirely.

"And?" Minako asked after Boss' voice had trailed off for a bit too long.

"They took a transformation brooch, as well as the Senshi's wands." She finished. Minako thought Artemis was going to die right there in her arms.

"AN ENEMY?!" Artemis finally shouted. "It had to have been an enemy! The only ones with good intentions who could travel to the Moon would be the Senshi, but not until they could transform, and they can't do that without their wands, and each other!" All of this was making Minako's head spin. An enemy had visited the Moon's Sacred Castle? Artemis turned to Minako, his eyes completely serious and filled with worry.

"I agree with you Artemis, but that does not explain why the alarms did not inform me." The Queen said. "It was as if it were someone who belong there, but the only ones who can come and go as they please would be my advisors, or in this case you!" Artemis was not convinced.

"Mina, until further notice, everyone you meet on the field is an enemy. Okay?" Minako nodded, but in her heart something told her that this was not true. Whenever she fought with Tuxedo Kamen, she felt, how could she describe it?

She felt as if she should be protecting him. She felt as if they should be working together.

Minako pushed the thought aside as quickly as it had come to her. He was looking for the Silver Crystal, and that meant he was endangering Serenity. It meant that he was her enemy.

* * *

Artemis watched as Minako walked up the hidden staircase to the arcade's main floor. Despite her cheerful front, he knew that she was hurting inside.

"Maybe we should reconsider awakening the others." The Queen's voice shocked Artemis. He had been thinking the same thing, but had not planned on speaking it aloud.

"You're the one who said not too!" She did not speak for awhile.

"I didn't think the enemy would keep coming. I thought it would be a year, tops, not three." There was silence in between them. He hadn't thought it would have gotten this bad either. "She was never meant to be alone." Artemis sighed. "And neither were you." Artemis felt a pain in his heart, but he did not want to admit it.

"Its the way it has to be." He said not wanting to talk about it.

"Perhaps, but it is still strange that-" She let the sentence die out as Artemis' face grew saddened.

"I'm fine." He said, telling himself that it was the truth. "And I'm sure Mina is too. She is so strong." There was more silence in between them.

"I think perhaps you think too highly of her." The Queen said sadly. Artemis pulled his eyes away from the doorway and looked back at the computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Though Minako is Sailor V, she is still a teenage girl!" She said. "She should be at parties and hanging out with friends! Not on midnight adventures and surrounded by deadly enemies! Not-" The Queen stopped with final words unspoken. They dare not speak of the final pressing issue, one too hurtful for all of them. _"Not meant to have a heart crushing curse whispered in her ear. To never find peace. To always put duty over love. Forever."_ The argument was already hanging over them, they did not need to speak it.

The fighting was never meant to become so serious. Neither of them had meant for the fighting to become so personal. Kaitou Ace had taken his toll on Minako, and both of them could see it. If there hadn't been a two year reprieve, they were not sure of what would have been done. The guilt lay heavily upon each of them.

Artemis did not respond to the Queen's arguments.

"Artemis?" He closed his eyes.

"We will stick to the plan." He said finally. "Serenity will not be awakened, and Venus will fight on her own." He paused. They couldn't even awaken the others if they wanted to, someone had stolen the wands. He wondered if that had been the enemies' plan. "The fighting does not seem to be too much for her." He was lying through his teeth, and he knew it. The Queen knew it too.

"Is it?"


	24. Who Can Explain It?

Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing,

You may hear her laughing across a crowded room,  
And night after night, as strange as it seems,  
The sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams.  
Who can explain it, who can tell you why?  
Fools give you reasons, wise men never try.

* * *

The day was beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! Never before had Usagi felt so happy this early in the morning. Usagi lifted her hands up into the air and spun around. Once stopped she stood looking up to the clear blue sky. Her right hand hung by her side with her briefcase, but the other... the other covered the brooch that was fastened neatly onto the center of her uniform's bow.

It hadn't been a dream. All of it had been real! At the thought of this Usagi spun around again. She was so happy that she couldn't contain herself.

Sailor Moon.

She liked the sound of it, and the fact that it was her, unbelievable.

"Usagi-chan!" Usagi looked back behind her to see Naru racing towards her. "You're already up and going to school?" She asked in disbelief. Usagi laughed as she nodded. She was just too happy! Naru stood beside Usagi in bewilderment. The other day she had been so dejected, but now she was as radiant as the sun.

"I'm almost in high school, Naru-chan." Usagi said walking forward. "Its best if I started to act like one." Naru looked like she might faint.

"Usagi, you-"

"All cheered up I see, Odango Atama." The two girls looked to there right to see the man standing there with his hands in his pockets. It was the first time he had ever engaged her without having something thrown at him. The sight of his blue eyes filled Usagi with so many conflicting emotions, but she knew that his smile was even more confusing.

"What is with you?" The words escaped Usagi before she had time to think. Naru and the man looked at her in surprise.

"Usagi, don't be rude!" Naru said hastely. Usagi couldn't help it. She felt herself becoming more and more attracted to him, but that couldn't be! Her heart could never belong to him! Only... Usagi tried to push the image of the man at the ball away, but she just wasn't strong enough. Besides, this man's eyes were enough to remind her of him once more.

"It's okay." The man said lifting his hands out of his pocket. "See you later, Odango Atama." He began to walk past her, and Usagi felt her face flush red.

"It is Usagi!" She shouted after him, but when he looked back at her he was smiling even more brightly.

"You'll always be my Odango Atama." With that he walked away from her. The red on Usagi's face darkened and Naru tried to soothe her.

"There is no need to get angry." She said. "Its just a nickname!" Usagi refused to admit to Naru that the redness was actually a blush, and that in reality, the nickname was growing on her.

_"This can't be happening!"_ She couldn't have a crush on him! But then again... it felt like it might be so. _"Who are you?"_ Her hand went to the brooch on her bow once more. Why was everything so confusing like this?

* * *

Mamoru couldn't get away from Usagi any faster. What had he been thinking saying that? What had possessed him to even talk to her? He could have kept walking by and she would not have even noticed him.

Mamoru was having the same problem as Usagi, he just could not admit his attraction towards her. It had started out small, a warm smile that would come as soon as he turned around, a skipped heartbeat at the sound of her laugh, and then, her tears. The image of her in the alleyway the day before still haunted him, but then again, her laugh... He heard it again, behind him, and he turned around to see her walking with her friend. It was so innocent and sweet. Like a warm, happy dream or memory that hit you at the bitterest of times in order to comfort you.

What was he thinking? Mamoru's face was not heating up and he tried to push her out of his mind. His heart belonged to Kimi!

Yet, he knew that this was not true. His dream, the woman who called out to him, she was the only one who could truly hold his heart. But who was she? Her hair was the longest he had ever seen and through the shadows, her sorrowful eyes met his. They were overflowing with tears and pain, but Mamoru could not fix it. Not without the Silver Crystal. Her eyes... Mamoru stopped walking for a moment and looked back towards Usagi, but she was already gone. Her eyes were just like Usagi's.

That couldn't be though!

Right?

* * *

Usagi walked home alone that day. Naru had one more date with Umino and as Usagi began to walk alone she realized that once again she was starting to feel sad. She grasped the brooch tightly trying to recapture the happiness of the night before, but just like The Crown, Fountain, and The Shrine, it had lost its warmth. It was just not the same being all alone.

"Tsukino-san." Usagi lifted her head to see Ami and Makoto standing a few yards in front of her. The sight of them filled her with a sudden burst of happiness.

"Ami-chan! Mako-chan!" Usagi rushed forward to walk with them, and a laugh escaped her lips as her arms looped through theirs, to the surprise of the girls.

"Tsukino-" Usagi tilted her head towards Ami as she spoke, but she stopped as the blond girl smiled at her. There was something about all three of them together that was making Ami feel strange.

The walked along as Usagi talked excitedly. The other two girls didn't really get a word in, but the sight and sound of Usagi laughing was enough for them. Something strange was going on inside both of them and even if they could have talked, they wouldn't have had any words to describe it.

They walked by the Hiwaka shrine and at once Usagi felt the warm glow begin to fill her once more. The ghosts of the past were changing, once again they were happy feelings. What had changed?

"How is the cat?" Usagi stopped walking to see the Shrine Maiden standing on the staircase.

"Rei-chan!" The Maiden stood up straight, and Usagi thought that perhaps she had offended her with such a familiar tone. Yet then again, Usagi didn't care. Her name was Rei-chan. "Luna is wonderful! Arigato!" Usagi found herself laughing once more.

The three girls around her were making Usagi's heart soar! She just felt so happy!

Rei's hard demeanor fell away and she smiled. "Good." She said. "You should come by with her sometime so I can make it up to you and her." She stood shocked at what she had just said. Rei was not one to hang out with others, but why had she just suggested that. She told herself that it was just to keep an eye out for this suspicious girl, but her heart knew it wasn't the truth.

A change began to overshadow the three girls around Usagi. Her laughter did something to them that they had never felt before. The mere sound of it brightened up their day and all of them realized it. They saw the change happening around them.

Each had the unexplainable desire to protect Usagi, but protect her from what?

"Okay!" Usagi agreed cheerfully to Rei's suggestion and they began to walk away from her. Rei didn't really want her to go though. Rei watched the group leave and she felt sad that she had not invited them up to the shrine. There was just something about them that was comforting, even with their strange auras.


	25. Rat In A Cage

But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?

Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job

Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage

* * *

Jed walked towards Kimi's "office". She didn't really pry into the company's business matters, but when it came to who they employed, she had the final say. He had to admit that she was good at it, but sometimes he wished that he had walked away from her offer. That he had followed his gut and turned her down.

From her office emerged her fiancé, Chiba Mamoru. Upon walking by each other, each offered a slight nod of greeting.

"Mamoru."

"Jed."

There was no formalities between them, but there was also no real friendship, despite Jed's secret yearning.

They had never really talked, Kimi made sure of it. Jed and the other executives rarely got to see the young man who might one day become their boss. Instead, he was always rushed away from them and hidden in the shadows of the house.

Jed didn't understand Mamoru's attraction towards Kimi, but he feared that it might be like his own. He feared that Mamoru was stuck in an never ending cycle of control. Always wanting to leave but finding that he couldn't. It was like Kimi owned Mamoru, just like she seemed to own Jed. Just like Kimi owned the others.

If this was true than Mamoru had it worse than all of the rest. Jed and the other executives were only working for her, but Mamoru was going to marry her. Jed wished he could help him, but he had his own problems to work out for the moment.

Especially since Kimi had called him in alone.

* * *

Kimi sat at the table with the day's newspaper in front of her. Each day she poured over it for clues but none were forthcoming. The only thing of interest to her was the growing reports of this Tuxedo Kamen and the return of Sailor V. Both seemed to be searching for the Silver Crystal and she knew all about that.

The day after the ball Kimi had sent out her multitude of Youmas in order to find it but had been having no luck. It was imperative that she find it before they did. She had to find it to ensure that everything went as she wished. She knew who had the Silver Crystal, that pathetic Moon Princess.

Kimi smiled. If she found the Silver Crystal's carrier than she would find the Princess, and then... oh how she loved to think about it... If Kimi found The Princess then Kimi could kill her with her own two hands. Endymion would never know it and they could then live in peace without having to worry about The Princess coming in between them ever again.

Anger flared in Kimi's heart. Yet her minions were getting nowhere! They had been searching and searching but it was nowhere to be found. They were pitiful. Kimi looked to the door waiting for the answer to that solution to walk through it.

It had become time to call out the big guns.

"You called, Yoruno-sama?" Jed's blue eyes were dark and looked a bit annoyed at being called in, but Kimi offered him her brightest smile.

"Yes, Jed, I did." The man stood before her and bowed slightly.

"What can I do for my boss' heir?" He asked and Kimi laughed as she shook her head. These pathetic slaves knew nothing of the power she wielded or about how little she cared for her family's company. This company was only a front for her. One day, she would rule the world with Endymion as her King.

"Oh poor Jed," She said with a small laugh. He rose and looked at her with could eyes.

"May I ask what you think is funny?" He said crossing his arms. Kimi stood up.

"Do you really think you coming to Japan was an accident?" She asked. "Do you really think that I called you to this company because I thought you had talent?" The look on his face revealed he did not know where she was going with this.

"Then why?" He asked in a voice with little emotion. He would not please her by revealing his confusion. Kimi stepped closer to him and placed her hand over his heart. He flinched but did not back away.

"Oh you had no other choice." Kimi explained. "You are my slave. You are bound to me for eternity." Her red-brown eyes met his and he tried to take a step back. "You must serve me." She said as her hand began to glow. Jed pushed himself urgently away from her.

"What are you doing?!" Kimi's smile widened as she moved her hand towards her face as she observed it.

"Such power," She said, seemingly talking to herself. "Enough power to control the Solar System, enough to control the galaxy." Something flashed in her eyes. "But I only want Endymion-sama. I only want the Earth!" Jed had almost back away completely towards the door. Kimi's eyes began to glow with power as she stared at him. "Yet for that to happen she has to be out of the way!"

Jed had just put his hand on the door when she extended her arm out towards him. The power began to fill him and he let out a shout of pain. His forehead was burning!

"Wake up, Jedeite! My firry Shitennou!" His forehead felt like it was on fire as a green stone revealed itself. The pain was almost too much to bare. Such memories were filling him: hatred, destruction, but then again... the desire to protect.

His Prince.

Mamoru.

He could remember him now, Endymion! Jed fell to his knees before Kimi as the memories overcame him.

"Rise, Jedeite." Jedeite looked up at the woman before him. He remembered.

"_Queen Beryl." _He could remember her now, why he hated her. She was the one who owned his soul, even in death. She was the one he could not break free of.

Jedeite bowed before her with his head held low.

"Queen Beryl-sama." Above him her face twisted with delight.

"Go Jedeite, my lowly Shitennou. Find the Moon Princess and bring her here to me." Jedeite looked up at her. He despised her but she could not refuse her. His mouth moved without his command.

"Yes, My Queen."

But where the hell was he going to look?!

* * *

**Notes:**

I know it is Jadeite, but for the sake of the story he is going to spell it Jedeite (I think the English Dub did this anyways). I did this so I could keep the name Jed and support the idea that he is a foreigner. In SM he is referred to as being in control of the "Far East" but considering that the story takes place in Japan I always thought of him being an American, and so... he is.

Also, I didn't really have this chapter here at first but I realized that I hadn't shown what Beryl was up to for awhile. This chapter shows you what she is up to but without giving away too much.


	26. Battlefield

I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for  
(Fighting, fighting for)

Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield? Why does love always feel like a battlefield  
A battlefield, a battlefield?

* * *

A shadow crept behind the store and the mysterious figure bent down to fiddle with the lock. After a few minutes the lock came loose and the figure gained access to the store's back entrance. What the figure did not realize though was the alarm that sounded far away in the police headquarters as he leaned over the case of precious jewels. The figure did not touch anything. He was looking for one thing and one thing only. If he could help it, he would not do any more damage than he needed. Only what was necessary to find The Silver Crystal.

His eyes observed the case of jewels and worked his was back towards the safe of the store office.

"Crescent Beam!" The man jumped as the attack struck right beside him, barely missing him. He rushed away from the scene and his cape provided as a shield to block his body from Sailor V's aim. "Cres-" She stopped her attack's incantation as he disappeared around the corner. She rushed forward in a full out run. He would not get away from her again.

From the shadows a new figure arrived as she disappeared as well. The sound of laughter filled the store as the new arrival leaned over the crystals.

"Fools!" It croaked. "While distracted with each other, I can find the Phantom Silver Crystal myself!" The cackle filled the room once more, but was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming open.

"Who is out there?!" A redheaded woman appeared in what seemed to be her nightgown. In her hand she held a small pistol. "Just so you know I'm armed, and the police are on there way!" The creature cackled and charged towards the woman. The sound of a gunshot filled the store, but the creature stood unaffected as its monster-like claws wrapped around the woman's neck. It laughed again as the woman struggled to breath.

"Who are you?" The creature pressed harder.

"Your worse nightmare." It laughed and the woman's eyes began to water and her face turn red. "Where is the Silver Crystal?" It loosened its grip and the woman gasped for air.

"Mama?!" A teenage girl burst into the room holding a baseball bat. At the sight of the creature strangling her mother she charged. "Let her go!" The woman lifted her hand to stop her.

"Naru... no..." She was having difficulty thinking from the lack of air... everything was becoming... darker... and... darker... The creature let her go and she slumped unconscious to the floor. Naru swung, but the creature easily grabbed hold of the bat and sent Naru to the floor.

"Where is The Silver Crystal?!" The creature asked as she now grabbed hold of Naru's neck.

"I don't... know..." Her air was becoming limited. With the last of her air she screamed. "Help!" The creature laughed and tightened its grip. Naru wouldn't last if the police did not arrive soon. "Help..." She wheezed.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The air was suddenly flowing again. The creature dropped her and held its arm in pain as it screeched. The golden object that had struck her circled around towards the front of the store.

"Who is there?!" The creature was now asking. Naru looked up to where the golden object had flown. The silhouette of someone stood against the streetlights and the slightest sliver of moon in the sky. Naru's eyes fluttered shut, suddenly feeling a bit safe.

"You will pay for what you have done to Naru-chan!" The figure cried. "For Love and for Justice, I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon!" She stepped forward into the light as she threw a white mask into the air and then began to strike a pose that would soon become famous. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The creature seethed with anger and lunged towards her.

"Jump Sailor Moon!" came a feminine voice and Sailor Moon followed the cat's instructions. Just, not fast enough.

Midway in the air, the creature's hand grabbed hold of her leg and she fell from the air.

"AHH!" She crashed to the floor and the creature towered over her.

"Sailor Moon! Your tiara!" Sailor Moon raised her hand to do as Luna said, but as she reached the tiara the creature grabbed hold of her neck and she dropped the tiara to the floor. She was now defenseless, and she let out a sonic-pitched scream.

* * *

Sailor V could no longer see where Tuxedo Kamen was. He had disappeared into the shadows and she kicked the ground angry. "Where are you?!" She demanded. "Show yourself! Lets just get this fight over with!" She stood there alone for a moment and then he appeared out of the shadows to her left. She rose her hand to begin the attack, but she didn't even get to summon the power before a sonic scream broke through the night.

Both Sailor V and Tuxedo Kamen turned towards the sound at once and were automatically racing towards the scream.

"It came from the store!" He shouted over his shoulder and Sailor V knew he was right. It was coming from the place they had just left. V's heart was beating quickly and she felt a sense of panic. Was it someone dear to her?

She was only a few feet behind Tuxedo Kamen and when they crashed back into the store next to each other Sailor V gasped at the sight in front of her.

There were two people unconscious on the ground and then... a Sailor Senshi. A Sailor Senshi being choked by some unknown being.

Tuxedo Kamen raced forward and lifted his cane, his only weapon that Sailor V knew of, he struck the creature and it yelled in pain as it dropped the Senshi. She crumpled to the floor and Tuxedo Kamen stood over her protectively, but he would fall easily if attacked outright. Sailor V had to help and she lifted her hand holding the compact above her head.

"Crescent Beam!" The attack surged from her compact and struck the creature who yelled in high pitched terror. When the bright attack subsided the creature lay in a pile of dust, defeated. Sailor V looked to the right of the pile to see where Tuxedo Kamen and the mysterious Senshi had just been.

Keyphrase: _had just been_.

They were already gone from sight.

"Dang it!"

* * *

Sailor Moon's eyes fluttered open and she rose rapidly as the memory of being strangled came back to her. Where was she? Where was the monster? Where was Luna? Was she safe?

She couldn't remember a thing.

She looked around her to see she lay alone on a barren rooftop. The waning crescent moon shone out from behind a few clouds.

"Are you alright?" Sailor Moon jumped at the sound of the voice. She had thought she was alone. She turned around to see a dark figure standing over her. He stood against the city and his cape flapped in the breeze. Her hand went straight to her forehead, to her tiara. She was relieved to find that it was there again.

"Who are you?" She asked loudly. The man stepped closer to her and steeped down to her level but a strange shadow prevented Sailor Moon from seeing his eyes clearly.

"I am Tuxedo Kamen, and you?" He did not seem threatening to her, in contrast his presence felt safe. Sailor Moon's fingers slowly left the side of her head and she cupped them together. She seemed to remember him perhaps saving her.

"Sailor Moon."

"Sailor... Moon?" He echoed as he pondered over the name. He looked upwards and Sailor Moon followed his gaze towards the fading moon. He looked back down at her after a moment. "Are you Sailor Venus' ally?" He asked. Sailor Moon thought a moment and then nodded.

"I think so." The man stood up.

"To bad, if so, then we may be enemies." Sailor Moon's mouth opened wide in shock.

"You are V-chan's enemy?" She asked quickly. He frowned.

"It seems that way." Sailor Moon looked down at the rooftop sadly. Then... that meant...

"You are out to hurt the world?" She asked sadly as she looked back up at him. Now he seemed shocked by her question.

"No, I..." He stumbled. "I just need the Silver Crystal." He said. Sailor Moon watched as the reflection over his eyes disappeared and she could see his eyes and face clearly.

_"Him!"_ It was him! The man from the ball! She recognized his eyes, his mask, but... his tuxedo was slightly different. As if he had made some slight alterations to keep his identity a secret. Her heart beat wildly. She didn't want them to be enemies. Not ever! "Why?" She asked. "Why do you need The Silver Crystal?" He seemed reluctant to say, but finally he spoke.

"Because she asks me to. She begs me to." Sailor Moon's heart dropped and she looked down at her clenched hands.

"Who is she? Someone special?" Was it his fiancé?

"I don't know." Sailor Moon looked up at him in surprise, but he was again looking up at the moon. "She comes to me in my dreams and begs me to find." He paused. "It will make everything right again." Sailor Moon's heart jumped. He talked about the woman with such sorrow. The man looked down at her with a smile.

"Well, see you again, Sailor Moon." He stepped up onto the ledge and to Sailor Moon's horror he jumped off of the rooftop. Sailor Moon ran to the ledge and looked down but he was nowhere to be seen.


	27. Carry On, V-chan

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no!

* * *

Sailor V stood up on a roof overlooking the city skyline. She had no clue as to where Tuxedo Mask and the mysterious Senshi had gone to. They had to be together, the sight of them together had seemed so natural.

At first she hadn't thought about, but now that she looked back, it hadn't even struck her as odd that Tuxedo Kamen had raced back towards the store at the sound of the scream. He must have known her. They must be working together. And that meant they were all enemies. Sailor V looked down towards the street. She kept telling herself that, over and over again, but she just could not convince herself. No matter how hard she tried, she still felt like she should be helping Tuxedo Kamen, and now that this other Senshi had arrived, she felt drawn to her.

But... Sailor V drew her hands close to her chest as she thought about it... another Sailor Senshi? Hadn't Artemis just told her a few nights before to beware of imposters. The image of the new Senshi came back to mind and the sight of a brooch on the Senshi's bow came to her. Was that the missing brooch? The stolen brooch? How did she get it? Sailor V felt a slight pain in her heart.

This new Senshi must be after the Silver Crystal along with Tuxedo Mask. Sailor V would have to destroy them if that was true. A sense of sorrow filled her. She was just so alone. She looked up to the fading moon. In a day it would be gone and her powers would be weakened. If the fighting got heavy she would not be able to keep up her charade as Sailor V. She wouldn't be able to take her Princess' place.

"Sailor Venus." Sailor V turned quickly towards the voice. Only one of her foes called her by that name and not her codename. She was still uneasy about how he knew it, but never the less, he did. She lifted the compact prepared to attack.

"Where are you?!" She shouted. Just as expected Tuxedo Kamen revealed himself from the shadows and Sailor V charged her compact. "Don't move or I'll blast you into little pieces!" She threatened as she eyed behind him and then around. The other Senshi was nowhere to be seen. "Where is your little friend?" Tuxedo Kamen did not answer her and only kept a solemn face beneath his mask. "Well? She is your ally, right?" He stood unmoving and Sailor V found the silence uncomfortable.

"Please, protect her." He said finally breaking the cruel silence. Sailor V was caught off guard by the sorrow in his voice and by his request in general. She had the feeling to want to protect her but had been forcing it to subside.

"Why should I?" She asked harshly. She hated him putting her on the spot like that.

"You felt it too, I know you did." He said. Sailor V did not speak up and she pressed her lips together tightly not wanting to acknowledge what he was saying. "When we ran towards her screams, I felt your worry." Sailor V's arm began to fall a bit and the charge in the compact was dying. "You wanted to protect her as much as I did." Sailor V felt the pang in her heart once more. He had her cornered between her feelings and her duty.

"She is an imposter." She said in anger. She said it more for herself rather than him. "She is a danger to my Princess." He seemed surprised by that statement. Sailor V realized her mistake and wished that she could take it back. Sailor V was suppose to be taking the Princess's place!

"Princess?" Sailor V straightened her arm and willed the compact to stayed charge. There was no taking it back now.

"The one I am sworn to protect." She said. "The one I would kill for. The one I would die for." Tuxedo Kamen stood thinking.

"Serenity." The charge in Sailor V's compact released automatically as her heart skipped.

"Crescent Beam!" The attack was completely involuntary but she controlled it enough to just barely miss him. He did not flinch and Sailor V pointed her compact at him once more. "H-How do you know that name?" She stuttered. "Tell me what you know, or I'll kill you!" Her heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. Only Boss and Artemis knew that name besides her, or at least that was what she had been told!

"I just knew." He said. Sailor V charged her compact once more and he rose his hands to show he was defenseless. "Please, all I know is that I must find The Silver Crystal!" He said. "The woman in my dreams begs me to, I must obey!" He said frantically. "I must find her!" Sailor V paused her attack.

"Serenity?" The name came out like a breath of air. All of this was too much for her.

"Yes." Tuxedo Kamen confirmed finally; to Sailor V and himself. Sailor V didn't know what to do. He could be lying to gain her trust, but then again, he could be telling the truth, and then what?

Serenity could not be awakened! The Silver Crystal could not be found!

"Who are you?" She asked. Tuxedo Kamen smiled.

"Let us keep our identities a secret from one another, just for awhile longer." He said. Sailor V smiled back.

"I could unmask you right now." She said motioning with a nod of her head to her glowing compact.

"You wont." He turned his back to her and Sailor V stood stunned.

"Stop!" She couldn't shoot him in the back, that would be dishonorable, and besides, he had told her so much that she did not understand. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Please, protect Sailor Moon." Sailor V's mind was spinning. Sailor Moon? That was the other Senshi's name? "We may come against each other again and again, but let us promise that Sailor Moon shall not be harmed, that we will both protect her." Sailor V had to stand there a moment thinking. She wanted to promise him that. She really, really wanted to, but... she just couldn't come right out an say it.

"Alright." She said finally. "Until I know for sure who she is, I will not assume she is an enemy." She paused. "But I cannot assume she is an ally either." She saw the faint smile leave his face and he turned back around completely.

"I guess it is all I can expect." He disappeared into the darkness and Sailor V stood all alone again. She could not go after him. She needed to reserve her power and... she just needed a clear head.

* * *

Minako crawled into her bed and snuggled into her covers. The compact sat opened on her window sill attempting to collect the last few moonbeams. The night had ben an extreme roller coaster ride. She had gone from determined battle, to fearful dash, to anger at stupidity, to total confusion. She had been told to go to the arcade afterwards but she was just to tired, and to confused. Before she told Artemis anything she had to think it all out herself. She sent him a quick message with her transformation pen that she was safe and that she would report to him tomorrow. Tonight, though, she just needed to calm down.

Her thoughts went back and forth between her duty to Serenity and the wild emotions she felt when fighting Tuxedo Kamen and the fear she had felt when Sailor Moon had screamed. Her eyes drifted shut and the scream filled her ears once more and so did the panic. Tuxedo Kamen had been right. She had felt it and the urge to protect her was growing with each time she remembered the scream.

"Who are you, Sailor Moon?" Her confused mind slowly drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

"V-chan..."

The voice was sorrowful and Minako recognized it right away.

"Princess!" She could not see her though. Minako stood within a dense fog and just could not see where the voice was coming from. She took a step forward and then she realized, in a dreamy haze that she was not wearing her mask. Her whole outfit was different. She was no longer in her charade.

"V-chan..." Sailor Venus looked around her but still she could not find her Princess.

"Princess!" A bright light shone through the fog and Venus raced towards it. She had to get to her! The fog began to clear and then Venus saw her. "Princess!" She shouted. Serenity stood with her back to Venus and she stood at the top of a long staircase as the bright full Moon rose in front of them.

"Please, Venus..." Slowly her head turned towards Venus but her face was darkened. "Find the Silver Crystal." Venus stood up straight in surprise. "It will fix everything." Venus could feel others around her in the fog. She was not alone at the bottom of the steps.

_"Tuxedo Kamen?"_ There was a dark silhouette near her that she thought could be him but she could not be sure with the fog. Still there were others. The dark figures stood standing tall next to Venus, all of them were looking up at Serenity.

"Everyone..." Venus' gaze went back to Serenity. Serenity's voice was so sad, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. The light around Serenity brightened for a moment and her image flashed in Venus' mind. She stood wearing a crown and her dress was different from what she remembered, it was The Queen's gown.

"Serenity!" Venus called out but she was drifting into wakefulness. A tear fell from Serenity's face and a bright light filled the dream.

Minako sat up forcefully. Artemis now lay on her feet and she awakened him violently.

"What is it?!" He asked in a panicked voice.

"We have to get to the arcade!" She said standing up and grabbing her compact. "I saw Serenity in my dream, we have to find her!" Artemis stood up and was next to her as she began to climb out the window.

"We can't! It would endanger her and the future!" Minako stopped halfway out of the window. The image of Serenity came back to her in full force. It had to be her, but... she was not exactly how she remembered her. She looked back at Artemis.

"I have no clue what is going on, but I know that Serenity must be found." She explained. Artemis looked at her for a moment in silence.

"Why?" It was all he asked. Minako's mind raced back to the strange feeling she always had when fighting alone or when she fought Tuxedo Kamen. Then her thoughts moved back to Sailor Moon.

"She will make everything right again."


	28. Pushing On A Pull Door

You made a plan  
You think you're in control  
Yeah, you're flying  
But you're way too high to fall  
And hey man  
Check around the corner  
Because it's coming  
Here's your wakeup call

Don't hear Me coming?  
I'm your wakeup call

When you're upside down, then you see it all  
Everything's the wrong way around but clearer than before  
When you're upside down, then you see it all  
That you spend all your time pushing on a pull door

* * *

"What do you mean make it right again?" Artemis asked again for the tenth time as they sat underneath The Crown. "Everything is right, the only thing wrong is a few new villains! Nothing serious!" Minako shook her head,

"I can't explain it!" Minako cried.

"Describe Serenity once more." Boss pleaded over the main computer. Minako sighed and she rubbed her forehead as she began to describe her.

"She was just like I remembered, at least in her face, but... older." She paused. "Her dress was somewhat different too. Like a cross between The Queen's and her own in the Silver Millennium. It was long and white but it didn't flow out, it stayed close to her body. She had butterfly wings on the back instead of a bow and on her head... on her head was a golden crown and in the center of that crown was a red heart." Artemis was shaking his head still in dismay and Boss did not seem entirely convinced either.

"We must be cautious about this dream." Boss said. "I'm just... I'm not sure. It seems Serenity is already Queen in your dream."

"Queen?" Minako repeated.

"Yes, but that cannot be so." Boss explained. "She cannot become Queen unless the Silver Millennium is revived on the Moon."

"I know what I saw!" Minako cried as she put her head down. Why were they not listening to her?! She knew it was Serenity! She needed to find her!

"Mina, we're just not sure of the dream's source. It could be anyone using Serenity's image!" Artemis joined in. "It could be someone who wants Serenity to be awakened and found out!" Minako lifted her head, she was not convinced.

"It was her! I can't explain it, but I knew her!" Minako's voice was becoming louder and louder. "And she knew me! She was begging me to help fix things!"

"What is there to fix?!" Artemis asked again in anger. "We cannot fix the past and now is fine!" Minako could argue that point, the loneliness was becoming more and more burdensome.

"There are people looking for The Silver Crystal left and right." Minako argued bitterly. "And things must be bad if a new Sailor Senshi has awakened on her own."

There was a pause.

"Sailor Senshi?"

Opps!

Minako put her head in her hands. She had totally forgotten that they didn't know that yet. "Sailor Moon." Minako said. "She was fighting tonight at the store."

"Sailor Moon?" Artemis and Boss asked at the same time.

"Yes." Minako knew the lecture was coming.

"There was no Sailor Moon in the past!" Artemis shouted. "She has to be an imposter!" Minako bit her lip. She didn't want to tell him this but she knew it was her duty.

"She had the missing transformation brooch." Artemis looked like he was going to explode.

"WHAT?!" He was reeling back in shock. "She has to be an enemy!"

"NO!" Minako shouted back lifting her head, she hadn't meant to get so loud and her own force surprised her. "No, she is not." Minako had promised to not consider her as an ally or enemy, but now she knew for sure she was an ally. She couldn't explain how she knew that any more than she could explain Serenity in her dream. Artemis stood waiting for an answer and Boss did not speak either. Minako sighed, her sorrow overcoming her. "Can't you feel it Artemis?" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she had to push them back. "Don't you feel lonely? Don't you feel as if everyone is missing?" Artemis could not look her in the eyes and he only stared at the table top. Minako knew that he did, maybe even worse than Minako. He remembered the past, he remembered the happy times of the Silver Millennium.

"When I heard Sailor Moon scream tonight, whenever I fight Tuxedo Kamen," She finally let herself admit it aloud. "I feel as if I should protect them."

"Protect?" Artemis asked in surprise. "Minako!" He began to stutter. "Tuxedo Kamen is after The Silver Crystal and Sailor Moon's motives and origins are unknown!"

"Maybe there wasn't a Sailor Moon in our previous lives, but that doesn't mean there can't be one now!" Minako argued.

"Minako!" Artemis said in exasperation. She would not budge.

"Serenity." The two fighting partners turned towards the computer.

"Huh?" Both of them said it at the same time in surprise at Boss' sudden interjection.

"Sailor Moon must be Serenity." Artemis' jaw dropped to the table top.

"But- But how?" Minako didn't understand it either. Weren't the Sailor Senshi there to protect the Princess? How could the Princess be her own body guard?!

"The Silver Crystal would give her the ability to transform as long as she had something else to unlock the transformation." Boss explained. "It would act as her Sailor Crystal, a very powerful Sailor Crystal."

The relief that filled Minako was indescribable. Finally something made sense. She could finally reconcile her emotions and her duty! If Sailor Moon was Serenity like Boss proposed than Minako was justified in all she felt about her. Tuxedo Kamen, though, that was still an entirely different issue. She had no clue as to how he fit into this picture.

Artemis also was relieved by what Boss said. He didn't have to fight with Minako anymore even when he saw the pain it was causing her. Finally he saw Minako receive a bit of consolation rather than sorrow. Still, they had to be careful about all of this.

"If this is true than we have to approach the situation very carefully." He said thinking. "We do not know who awoke her and what their intentions are." He looked at Minako. "You must protect Sailor Moon at all cost!" Minako sat silent and Artemis didn't understand. She should be happy! "What is wrong?" She bit her lip.

"That is what Tuxedo Kamen told me to do."


	29. For Your Finals And Your Midterms

Oh no, not for me, not for me.

Call it torture, call it university

No, arts and crafts is all I need!

I'll take calligraphy And then I'll make a fake degree

Someone please save us, us college kids!

What my parents told me is what I did!

They said go to school and be a college kid

But in the end I questioned why I did

* * *

Okay. Here is the dealio.

Since we are reaching the end of the semester a lot of final exams and projects are on there way. I will not be posting any new chapters until these projects and tests are done. Besides, Thanksgiving is coming up as well and I wont have time to write while on vacation. I'm sad about this (The finals and not writing. Vacation I'm stoked about.), but it is for the best.

My college classes end on Dec. 6th so that's about a three week gap (Only three weeks left?!). Most stories don't even get updated that often! I'm just posting this so you don't worry that I died or something (Though my brain might get fried!). Even when exams are over I cannot promise that I will be able to start writing again right away.

I'm also turning off my email alerts for this site so I'm not tempted (Its what killed me last time). So if you PM me don't feel sad if you don't get messaged back.

Hey! Take this time to vote in my poll that is on my profile! I'm probably keeping it "Time Warp, Again" or something similar but I'd still like to know what you guys think.

Also, thanks for all of the reviews and support for this story. I'm surprised by all the people who read it! Its crazy to think that there are people reading my story from all over and I'm really humbled. I can't wait for exams to be over and I can finally dive into the Inner Senshi/Shitennou, as well as what the heck is going on with Beryl and what in the world has been happening with the Outers (especially Hotaru, but we'll get to that). I personally want to know where the real Luna has been all this time and why Artemis seems so sad! Okay, I know why, but I just want to get there and write about it. So...

Tune in next month to find out.

Same Moonie time, same Moonie channel!

-14mlhecker


End file.
